Jungle Book 3 The Way of The Hunter
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: After Mowgli defeated Shere Khan in the Jungle Book Shanti's father was killed as revenge now a month after Jungle Book 2 Shanti decides to take Mowgli to her father's grave once there she learns that Kaa Baloo and Bagheera were all friends of her father but there are dangers on the horizon filled with action, adventure, suspense and humor this is the way of the hunter!
1. Through the fog

**SHADOW NINJA HERE THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING A**

 **CHAPTER STORY FOR DISNEY'S JUNGLE BOOK. I CHOSE TO WRITE**

 **A JUNGLE BOOK FANFIC SINCE THE NEW LIVE ACTION JUNGLE BOOK**

 **IS COMING OUT SOMETIME THIS YEAR. INCASE YOU ARE WONDERING SANJAY KARAN**

 **IS SHANTI'S AKA THE GIRL'S FATHER I NOTICED THAT THEY NEVER SHOWED HIM IN**

 **JUNGLE BOOK TWO AND DUE TO SHANTI'S NOTICABLE FEAR OF THE JUNGLE AND THE DANGER OF SHERE KHAN I THINK IT'S SAFE TO SAY HE DIED AND BECAUSE THE MAN VILLAGE CHEIF THAT ADOPTED MOWGLI DIDN'T HAVE A NAME I CHOSE TO NAME HIM AFTER THE AUTHOR OF THE JUNGLE BOOK RUDYARD KIPLING I MADE UP THE SANJAY KARAN NAME IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO THINK IT UP. I DO NOT OWN JUNGLE BOOK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SHOWN ACCEPT FOR MY OCS AND THE NAMES I MADE UP FOR NAMELESS CHARACTERS. JUNGLE BOOK BELONGS TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING. ANY IDEAS OR ADVICE YOU HAVE TO OFFER ARE WELCOME,**

 **ENJOY THE STORY AND I WILL UPDATE IT AS SOON AS I AM ABLE ENJOY!**

CHAPTER ONE:THROUGH THE FOG

Deep in the jungle, the chief of the man village, Rudyard and his close

friend Sanjay Karan were hunting for deer when a fog rolled

in. Sanjay looked at his friend and said "This fog is as thick as smoke!"

The cheif looked at his friend and replied "There was some lightning in the

distance maybe it started a fire." As they tried to see through the fog Sanjay caught sight

two yellow eyes. "RUDYARD LOOK OUT!" Sanjay pushed his friend out of the way and was

pinned to the ground by Shere Khan. The cheif went to his friend's aid but Shere Khan scratched

his arm. Sanjay knew that only one of them would leave with their lives and looked at Rudyard

"Go, go now get help!" "But I can't just leave you- "GO NOW!" "And tell my family I love them."

Rudyard nodded his head and took off leaving Sanjay alone with Shere Khan. Sanjay looked at

Shere Khan and asked him "Why? Why are you doing this old friend?" Shere Khan looked at the

man coldly and replied "I am no friend of man." Shere Khan then lunged at Sanjay. Thunder and

lightning filled the sky. Six hours later Mowgli noticed something strange a group of men came

into the village, one was bleeding on his arm and the others were carrying something wrapped in

a black cloth. The nice woman that let him stay in her home and fed him rushed to the bleeding

man saying something mowgli could not understand since he did not know manspeak (english)

yet. The man then said something to the woman and the woman started crying. They then went to

the house that the girl who led him into the village lived and started talking to a woman. After they

spoke the woman burst into tears mowgli then looked at the girl who was standing close

by she was crying!? Mowgli rushed over to her, she looked up at him and then hugged him

sobbing. Mowgli wished he knew how to comfort her but he didn't know why she was so sad

he hoped he would be able to understand someday.


	2. Memories at the grave

**SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE SECOND**

 **CHAPTER OF JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER THIS**

 **TIME MOWGLI AND SHANTI LEARN A SECRET BETWEEN THEIR**

 **JUNGLE FRIENDS AND BEFORE ANYONE ASKS I KNOW THERE ARE**

 **NO ANACONDA'S IN INDIA BUT CONSIDERING THEY DON'T HAVE ORANGUTANS**

 **EITHER I THINK IT'S OKAY I DO NOT OWN THE JUNGLE BOOK OR ANY OF IT'S**

 **CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY**

 **OWN SALAZAR THE ANACONDA NAMED AFTER SALAZAR SLYTHERINE FROM HARRY POTTER ANY ADVICE OR IDEAS ARE WELCOME PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE**

 **CHAPTER!**

CHAPTER TWO:MEMORIES AT THE GRAVE

One month has passed since the events of Jungle Book 2.

Shere Khan was trapped in a lava pit and now without the maneating

tiger the jungle has become a much more peaceful place. Mowgli was enjoying

his new life in the manvillage but he still wonders why Shanti was so sad the night

after he showed up. Mowgli decided it was time to ask her about it and went to find her.

Shanti was sitting under a tree having lunch when Mowgli showed up. "Hey Shanti."

Shanti smiled at her friend and said "Hey Mowgli what's up?" "Well I was wondering something

you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but why were you so sad the night after I came

here?" The smile on Shanti's face instantly fell and she sighed sadly before deciding Mowgli had

a right to know. "Do you remember when your dad and the other hunters came into the village

carrying something wrapped in black?" "yeah." Mowgli replied he never understood what that

was about. "Well that cloth was used to wrap up a body and that person was m...my father."

Shanti was starting to tear up a little, Mowgli would of let her stop but she continued.

"He and the other hunters were hunting for deer when a fog rolled in, everyone was seperated."

"My father and your dad were trying to see through the fog when Shere Khan attacked, they tried

to stop him but he..he" Shanti could not continue and broke down crying, Mowgli did his best to

comfort her. "I'm so sorry Shanti I had no idea." Shanti wiped her eyes before repliying. "No it's

okay you had a right to know." Shanti then had an idea. "Hey Mowgli would you like to see where

my dad's buried?" "Well if it's okay with you." Mowgli replied politely. "Sure but we have to go at

midnight." Mowgli stared in shock when she said that. "Why on earth should we go then!?" Shanti

smirked and said "Three reasons, one the grave is on a hill outside of the village and I like to look

at the moon there, two I'm not allowed to be outside the village at night and all the adults are

asleep by then and three we can have Baloo and Bagheera come along then if they want too.

Mowgli was surprised that Shanti wanted to sneak out like that, it sounded like something he

would do! "Sounds okay with me I'm just suprised you thought this up!" Shanti chuckled and said

"I've done it a dozen times," We'll meet outside the village gates okay?" Mowgli smiled and said

Sure I'll go tell Baloo and Bagheera. Hours later Shanti was in bed asleep but when the clock on

her wall stroke twelve she opened her eyes and snuck out the open window of her room. Baloo,

Bagheera and Mowgli were all waiting by the village gate "You guys ready to see my dad?" Shanti

asked. Baloo smiled and replied "You bet we are." And with that they began there walk.

Meanwhile Kaa was slithering through the trees when he came across a collection of graves.

"Hmm. Mussst be a grave sssight I wonder who all isss buried here." Kaa looked over the grave

stones when he came across one at the top of a hill. The moon shined brightly on it so Kaa could

easily read it and when he did his heart stopped for a second "NO...NO IT CAN'T BE IT CAN'T

NO NO!" Shanti and the others were almost to the hill when they heard crying it was so

mournful and heartbroken like someone lost their whole world they quickly rushed over and saw

Kaa and to Shanti's shock he was at her father's grave crying imensely. The four quickly rushed

over to kaa Bagheera was very confused it had been years since Kaa cried so he carefully asked

"Kaa what's wrong?" Kaa looked at the others with tears in his eyes and moved over so Baloo and

Bagheera could read the grave stone it read HERE LIES SANJAY KARAN LOVING FATHER

HUSBAND AND FRIEND GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN. Bagheera and Baloo stared in

shock at the grave Baloo had tears in his eyes "Sanjay I can't believe it." Shanti was very

confused how come these guys know her dad? "Wait wait hold on how do you guys know my

father's name!?" After Shanti spoke Kaa's eyes grew wide in horror. "F..Father then that meansss

I...I almost what have I done..what have done SSSANJAY PLEASSE FORGIVE ME!" Kaa then

broke down sobbing. Bagheera then sighed he needed to tell Mowgli and Shanti the truth.

"Mowgli there is something you and Shanti should know, Mowgli you are not the first mancub we

have met when we were cubs we met a young boy named Sanjay Karan he was a good friend to

us and saved us all from Salazar the river master. Mowgli was beyond confused and he wanted

answers. "Why didn't you ever tell me this and who's Salazar!?" Baloo was next to speak. "Well

Little Britches we never thought to bring it up and Salazar was an anaconda who took control of

the river where all the animals drank he would demand sacrifices for water, for months we had to

put up with that creep but then Sanjay showed up and beat him he used a sharp rock and stabbed

Salazar in the eye and Salazar fell over the waterfall where the river ends. Kaa who by now had

stopped crying looked at shanti. "SSShanti I am ssso ssso sssorry for what I tried to do to you can

you ever forgive me?" Shanti looked into Kaa's eyes they were so full of remorse and guilt "It's

okay Kaa I forgive you. Kaa smiled but then frowned "Why, how did thisss happen?" Shanti looked

at kaa and said "Shere Khan killed him." "WHAT!?" Kaa, Bagheera and Baloo all screamed. Kaa

was filled with rage "SHERE KHAN YOU SSSON OF A I'M- GONNA KILL YOU!" Kaa was

careful not too curse but he just had to say something, Mowgli looked at Kaa and said "You don't

have to worry about Shere Khan anymore he's trapped in a pit of lava." Kaa smirked and replied

"Good!" He can stay down there!" After a few more moments of talking Mowgli and Shanti

started to get sleepy so the others led them back to their homes safe and sound and headed back

into the jungle. They had alot too talk about.


	3. something wicked this way come

**SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER**

 **THREE OF JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER**

 **I MOVED THIS STORY TO THE DISNEY ARCHIVE BECAUSE I WAS**

 **NOT SURE IF ANYBODY WAS READING IT ON THE JUNGLE BOOK**

 **ARCHIVE THIS CHAPTER INTRODUCES THE VILLAINS MY OC SALAZAR**

 **THE ANACONDA AND TABAQUI THE JACKAL. TABAQUI IS FROM THE**

 **JUNGLE BOOK NOVEL BY RUDYARD KIPLING TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T**

 **KNOW TABAQUI WAS SHERE KHAN'S MINION WHO SERVED AS THE COWARDLY**

 **VILLAIN IN THE NOVEL. I DO NOT OWN THE JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS GO TO**

 **DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OC. ANY ADVICE OR IDEAS YOU HAVE**

 **ARE WELCOME PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

CHAPTER 3:SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COME

It was three in the morning in the jungle, not a sound was

heard when suddenly a jackal came walking down the path.

He had light brown fur and two yellow eyes that shined brightly

through the night, his ears turned and he looked up when he

heard the singing. Curious the jackal walked down the path when

he came across some ruins where Lucky the vulture was singing a

humerous tune. "Ding Dong the tiger's dead the tiger's dead Ding

Dong the tiger's dead!" The jackal was very confused and spoke up

"Excuse me but why are you singing?" Lucky turned to look at the

jackal and started to laugh "hahaha!" "Didn't you hear? Shere Khan is

dead!" The jackal's eyes went wide with shock he had to know more!

"What do you mean he is dead did the hunters finally get him?" Lucky

laughed and replied "No do you remember that mancub who sent O'l Stripes

running from the fire branch?" The jackal chuckled and said "Yes I remember

that what a show!" Lucky laughed along and continued. "Well Stripes went looking

for him and he chased him and his girlfriend over to these very ruins they jumped over

to the other side of the cliff with Shere Khan following but the statue they were on fell apart!"

"And then Shere Khan fell into that pit over there." Lucky then pointed to the lava pit and the

jackal's mouth dropped to the ground in shock. "HE FELL IN THE THE LAVA!?" Lucky then

replied "Not quite he fell on a rock and the statue fell over trapping him, the lava rose ten minutes

ago he's gone!" The jackal walked over to the lava pit, sure enough a large amount of lava was

covering what used to be a tiger shaped statue the jackal looked away disturbed."What a way to

go." Lucky nodded his head at the jackal's statement then spoke up. "Ya know what's Ironically

funny?" "What?" asked the jackal. "That girl that was with Mowgli is Sanjay Karan's daughter so in

a way she avenged him hahahaha!" Lucky expected his new 'friend' to laugh at his joke, he did but

not the happy kind of laugh. It started with a dark chuckle then grew louder, colder it was the laugh

of a madman! Lucky began to get very nervous when the jackal spoke up "You never told me your

name?" Lucky tried to act natural and replied "Lucky." The jackal laughed some more "now that is

Ironic." The jackal then snarled and lunged at Lucky who flew away in a panic. Twenty minutes later

the jackal was running through the jungle he passed King Louie's kingdom and started running to

the swamp. When he reached the heart of the swamp he came to an ancient temple that once

belonged to the Thuggee cult. The jackal walked into the temple, it was flooded due to many rains

causing the temple to sink into the water. The jackal then howled and a massive anaconda with a scar

on his right eye came into veiw. The anaconda looked at the jakal and said "What do you want Tabaqui

I am very busy." Tabaqui smiled at the snake evily and replied "I just wanted to let you know that

Shere Khan is no more." The snake rolled his eyes and said "Great now I can come out of hiding

and get my revenge on Sanjay Karan oh wait no I can't cause he's dead!" Tabaqui grew

nervous and said "That may be true master but I have discovered that he has a daughter." The

anaconda's eyes grew wide. "A daughter you say I will need proof that this

girl is indeed a Karan. "Go assemble the pack!" "And bring me a sample of her

blood." Tabaqui chuckled and replied "As you command master Salazar!" Tabaqui then ran out,

Salazar chuckled darkly. "oh Sanjay I hope the rumors are true MWAHAHAHAHA!"

A large group of jackal's is seen running for the manvillage trouble is brewing.


	4. ATTACK OF THE PACK

**SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE FOURTH INSTALLMENT OF**

 **THE WAY OF THE HUNTER THIS IS WERE THINGS GET INTERESTING TABAQUI**

 **AND HIS PACK ATTACK THE MANVILLAGE AND SHANTI'S LIFE IS NOW IN GRAVE**

 **DANGER. AFTER THE STORY I WILL HAVE DESCRIPTIONS ON WHAT MY OCS AND**

 **TABAQUI LOOK LIKE. I DO NOT OWN THE JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY**

 **AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

 **ALSO FIRE CHILD IS WHAT SOME OF THE JUNGLE ANIMALS CALL MOWGLI SINCE HE**

 **DEFEATED SHERE KHAN.**

All was peaceful in the manvillage when Mowgli woke

up the next morning he was concerned for Shanti after

what happened last night and decided to go with her to get the

water for the village. Shanti looked exausted when Mowgli saw her

so he asked. "Shanti are you okay?" Shanti looked up and replied "Oh I'm

fine, just didn't sleep well last night I kept thinking about what happened."

Mowgli nodded and said "Yeah I can't believe it either who'd of thought Kaa

could be friends with anyone!" Mowgli's joke brightened the mood and Shanti chuckled a

little. The two started to walk back when they heard something come out of the jungle.

Just then Tabaqui and his pack of jackal's came charging towards them. Mowgli and Shanti

ran into the village with the jackal's right behind them,they then split up and started attacking the

random people in the village. Tabaqui looked at one of the other jackal's and said "Keep the other

villagers busy but leave the girl and boy too me!" The jackal nodded and lunged at a hunter

knocking the gun from his hands. Mowgli and Shanti were running as fast as they could as

Tabaqui chased them through the market place of the village. Shanti yelled "What is going on!?"

Mowgli was just as confused and said "I don't know just keep running!" The two kids ran down a

corner and right into a dead end. Tabaqui was right infront of them and said "Now this is what I call

a dead end hahahaha!" Mowgli glared at the jackal and replied "Why are you doing this, who are

you!?" Tabaqui smiled coldly and said "I am Tabaqui and I am only here for one thing."

Tabaqui then leaped at Shanti and sank his teeth into her arm, she cried out in pain as her arm

started to bleed.

Mowgli stared in horror and yelled "SHANTI!" "Get away from her!" Mowgli then punched Tabaqui on

the nose,Tabaqui backed off and then looked Shanti in the eyes and said "For your sake Shanti I

hope you are not a Karan because if you are there will be no place to run and no place to hide."

Just then two jackals walked next to Tabaqui one asked "Hey since the boss didn't say anything

about the fire child can we eat him?" Tabaqui smirked and said "Be our guest." just as the jackals

were about to charge at Mowgli one was thrown into a fruit cart by Baloo and the other was

pounced on by Bagheera. Tabaqui growled and was about to attack but then stopped "If the girl's

blood is mixed up Salazar will kill me!" the jackal thought. Tabaqui ran off he would deal with those

two another day. meanwhile the other villagers were having trouble dealing with the jackal's when

Bagheera, Baloo and Kaa rushed in. Kaa was currently helping the hunters fight off the

jackal's when Tabaqui ran up, he howled and the other jackal's began to run out of the village.

one jackal looked at Tabaqui and asked "Why must we run?" Tabaqui glared and replied

"Because Nero we have what we came for." The jackal's ran back into the jungle, the villagers

were relieved. Bagheera and Baloo walked over with Mowgli and Shanti. Shanti had tears in her

eyes and was bleeding badly, Kaa was horrified when he saw her wound and rushed over

to her "SSShanti what happened!?" Mowgli looked at Kaa and replied "One of those jackal's

attacked her, she's hurt bad." Rudyard and a hunter walked up to them and told the hunter "Take

Shanti inside to get her wound checked out." The hunter nodded his head and led Shanti to one of

the huts. The cheif then turned to Mowgli and said "I take it these are your animal friends?"

Mowgli nodded his head, Rudyard smiled. "Then they shall be welcome in this village always."

With that the village cheif went to tend to the wounded. Mowgli turned to Bagheera and asked

"Bagheera what are you guys doing here and why did those jackal's attack the village?"

The panther looked down at Mowgli and said "We saw the jackal's attacking the village something

like that is against jungle law and we couldn't let you get hurt. I have no idea why they attacked

mancub but we will keep close by incase this happens again." Mowgli then looked worried and said

"The jackal that bit Shanti is named Tabaqui and afterwards he told Shanti that he hoped she

wasn't a Karan and that she would die if she was." The others gave worried looks at each other.

Meanwhile Tabaqui was standing infront of Salazar grining ear to ear "I got her blood and I found

out her name is Shanti!" Salazar rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "Great if she's not related to

Sanjay then you can ask her to a candle lit dinner." Salazar then slithered close to Tabaqui and

moved his forked tounge onto the ground were Shanti's blood dripped down as soon as he tasted

the blood his eyes grew wide "I taste the blood of SSSSanjay Karan, Shanti is indeed his

daughter vengeance shall finally be mine!" Tabaqui and his pack howled in victory they had

accomplished their mission but one jackal Nero wasn't howling he lowered his head in shame

"That poor little girl Tabaqui what have you done?"

TABAQUI: Tabaqui looks a bit like a coyote in

apperance and has yellow eyes and light chocolate

brown fur sharp teeth and if he had a voice actor it

would be Steve Blum.

SALAZAR: Salazar is a massive anaconda he is

larger than Kaa and unlike Kaa Salazar has fangs

his scales are light grey in color due to old age his

eyes are red and near his right eye is a large

scar given to him by Sanjay Karan in a battle from

years ago if he had a voice actor it would be Michael

Dobson or Frank Welker.

NERO: Nero is goldish brown in color that's all you

can know for now.


	5. the serpent's song

**SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE 5TH INSTALLMENT OF**

 **THE WAY OF THE HUNTER. IN OTHER NEWS LAST WEEK WAS MY BIRTHDAY**

 **AND I AM NOW 19 ALSO I AM TRYING SOMETHING NEW FOR THIS CHAPTER I**

 **HAVE READ FANFICS WHERE SONGS ARE ADDED TO THE STORY AND I WANTED**

 **TO GIVE IT A TRY. I DID NOT COPY AND PASTE ANYTHING I TYPED THE LYRICS OUT**

 **IT TOOK ME THIRTY MINIUTES TO GET IT RIGHT. THE SONG I USED IS DAWN BY**

 **POETS OF THE FALL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEM. I DID NOT USE ALL OF THE SONG SO FEEL FREE TO LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE IT IS VERY GOOD. SALAZAR SINGING IS IN**

 **ITALICS AND SHANTI IS IN BOLD ITALICS. I DO NOT OWN JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OCS. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

It was now 10:00pm and things have calmed down since the

jackal's attacked. Mowgli was introducing his parents to Baloo,

Bagheera and Kaa when Shanti and her mother walked over.

Shanti's arm was bandaged but all and all she was fine. Kaa

looked at Shanti's mother, smiled and said "Hello Maria it

isss good to sssee you again." Maria smiled back and replied

"It is good to see you too Kaa." Shanti and Mowgli looked at each other

and Shanti asked "Wait Kaa you know my mom too?" Kaa nodded his

head and said "Yess I wass there for SSSanjay's wedding and your birth

as well I might add." Shanti's eyes widened, she turned to her mom and

asked "Mom how come you never told me Dad had friends in the jungle?"

Her mother looked down at her and answered "Kaa was the only jungle

animal that would come into the village, he watched over you as a toddler but

then the former village cheif refused to allow him to enter the village we saw him

in the trees for a while but then he was gone." Kaa sighed and said "Shere Khan was

getting suspicious asss to why I stayed ssso clossse to the village sso I left inorder

to keep him away." Kaa smiled and looked at Shanti before stating "You were the chubbiest

baby i've ever ssseen." Mowgli burst into a fit of laughter after hearing that, Shanti's face turned

bright red and she then shoved Mowgli off the log he was sitting on. Two hours later everyone in

the village was asleep but while they slept Salazar and Tabaqui were lurking near Sanjay's grave.

Salazar looked at the grave bitterly before stating "Sanjay you never should have let the tiger kill

you, now your daughter will have to take your place!" Salazar then wrapped his coils around the

grave stone and broke it in two. Tabaqui looked at his master and asked "So how are we gonna

get the little Karan to us?" Salazar grinned at his servant and said "I am going to sing of course

with my great voice she'll be running to us!" Tabaqui rolled his eyes at that comment but then

gave a sly grin "Hey maybe you can sing Anaconda haha!" Salazar's eyes grew wide in anger,

he then wrapped his tail around Tabaqui's throat, lifted him up to his face and yelled "If you ever

say that again I swear I will throw you down the lava pit with Shere Khan got it!?" Tabaqui's eyes

bugged out and he stuttered "Ack..GOT IT GOT IT!" Salazar then dropped the jackal. Tabaqui

coughed and slowly got up. When he looked up Salazar had started to slither off towards the river.

"Hey wait for me!" Meanwhile at the Karan house Shanti was tossing and turning in her sleep she

opened her eyes tiredly and walked towards the bathroom. "Flush" Shanti then walked back to her

bed but stopped when she heard something. "Is that singing?" curious the girl opened her bed

room window and heard a beautiful song. " _When Darkness is no less than everything you build_

 _become undone._ Shanti realized the music was coming from the jungle despite her better

judgement she started to sneak off towards the music. _there's no fight and no flight, disaster_

 _leaves your passion overrun._ Shanti walked slowly through the jungle she heard the voice more

clearly now. _It's tiiiime to let gooo tiiime to carry on with the show don't mourn what is gone greet_

 _the dawn and I will be standing by your siiide together will face this turning tiiiiide he la la la la he_

 _la la la la ooh ooh la la la._ Shanti was nearly in tears now the song reminded her of her father she

then looked and saw a giant snake was the one singing the song, he was even larger than Kaa, as

she looked she noticed he was moving back and forth. _remembrance can be a sentence.._ before

Shanti knew what she was doing she started to sing along. _ **but it comes to you with a second**_

 _ **chance you told.**_ Salazar looked at Shanti with a warm smile and sang. _don't loose it don't refuse_

 _it..._ _ **cause you can't unlearn the things you think**_ _you know. a neeew light is warrrrm shining_

 _down on you after the storm to mourn what is gone together we'll face the turning tiiide he la la la_

 _la laa laa._ Salazar looked at Shanti and said "I see you liked my song little one?" Shanti nodded

her head and said "yes it was beautiful." behind a bush next to Salazar, Tabaqui was trying and

failing to hold back his tears "That was so beau-ACK...ack!?" Salazar quickly wrapped his tail

around Tabaqui's throat to keep him quiet and tossed him into a nearby tree. "AIIIEEE!" "WHAM"

Tabaqui coughed and gagged and then looked up to see a monkey staring at him. "What are you

looking at!" Meanwhile Shanti and Salazar were making small talk. "So who are you?" Shanti

asked. Salazar smirked and said I am Salazar but the jackals call me MASTER!" Salazar then

lunged at Shanti who was screaming in terror as he came down at her.


	6. over the falls

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER SIX OF THE WAY OF THE HUNTER**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL GIVE A CLOSER LOOK INTO SHANTI AND KAA'S RELATIONSHIP. I AM**

 **STARTING TO RUN OUT OF IDEAS SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT ALSO I KNOW THERE ARE NO ANACONDA'S IN ASIA THE REASON SALAZAR IS AN ANACONDA IS BECAUSE WITH KAA**

 **BEING A PYTHON I WANTED SALAZAR TO BE SOMETHING DIFFERENT AND BECAUSE ANACONDA'S ARE BIGGER THAN PYTHON'S I CHOSE AN ANACONDA. ORIGINALLY SALAZAR WAS A KOMODO DRAGON BUT I CHANGED MY MIND. I DO NOT OWN JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

Salazar was in a very good mood at the moment he had Shanti Karan right were he wanted her

and now she will die by his coils. Salazar lunged down at Shanti. Shanti screamed in terror, she

shut her eyes certain she was about to die when a voice called out "Get away from her!" When

Shanti opened her eyes again she saw Kaa attacking the larger serpent. Kaa did not know who

he was fighting, he didn't care all that mattered was keeping Shanti safe. Salazar was caught off

guard by Kaa's attack but Salazar quickly pushed the python away. Kaa then moved infront of

Shanti but it was then he got a good look at who he was fighting. He recognized the cold red eyes

and the scar on his right eye, Kaa's eyes grew wide it couldn't be him could it? Kaa managed to

say "SSSalazar!?" Salazar chuckled and said "In the scales." Kaa was now very very afraid all of

the jungle knew of Salazar the River Master and no one knew better than Kaa and his friends, The

anaconda had come close to having Bagheera as his next meal when they were cubs and had

done many terrible things. Kaa glared at Salazar determined not to show his fear and said "How

are you still alive SSanjay killed you!" Salazar hissed angrily before replying "It will take more than

some ssstupid teenager too finish me off!" Kaa was angered by what Salazar said but he had to

know something "What do you want with SSShanti?" Salazar smiled coldly and answered "Shanti

is the daughter of Sanjay Karan, Shere Khan robbed me of my revenge and now I have a second

chance!" Kaa glared at Salazar and snapped "SSShanti is an innocent child why would you want

to kill her for something that happened years ago!?" Salazar smiled and replied "Mowgli is also an

innocent child and you had no problem with having him for supper!" Kaa lowered his head in

shame Salazar then said something that made Shanti furious. Salazar looked Kaa in the eyes

and said Sanjay would hate you if he was still alive." Shanti then glared at the giant snake and

scooped up some mud of the ground and threw it at Salazar hitting him in the eyes. Salazar

screamed in anger, Kaa looked at Shanti and said "Come on we have to get out of here!" but as

they started to move towards the manvillage Nero and the other Jackal's were blocking their path

Salazar then yelled "Don't let them escape!" Shanti and Kaa then ran in the opposite direction into

the jungle Nero and the jackal's chased after them, Tabaqui then came up next to Nero and said

"I get in a fight with a monkey for five minutes and suddenly I miss everything." The jackal's were

gaining on Shanti and Kaa quickly so Kaa moved up a tree, wrapped his tail around Shanti and

pulled her up the tree. Tabaqui then leaped to grab Shanti but only managed to rip a part of her

skirt. Salazar then slithered up the tree after them, Kaa and Shanti then jumped to the second

tree Salazar followed this repeated for a moment before Shanti and Kaa went to the last tree next

to the river Kaa looked at Shanti and said "We have to jump!" Shanti looked at Kaa like he was

crazy and replied "What!? we can't jump!" Salazar then leaped towards them Kaa looked at Shanti

before wrapping around her causing them both to fall into the water. Salazar then laughed and

yelled down at them "Are you kidding I'm an anaconda the water is my domain!" Salazar then went

after them, Kaa slithered through the water with ease but Shanti who did not know how to swim

well was panicking. Kaa looked at Shanti and said "SSShanti hold on to me I'll be able to ssswim

usss to ssshore." Shanti quickly wrapped her arms around Kaa in a tight grip Kaa then muttered

"Now I know how my prey feel." Shanti turned Kaa's head around too show that Salazar was

gaining on them, Salazar was about to grab Shanti with his tail but then his eyes went wide and

he yelled "Oh no not again not thisss time!" Salazar then swam quickly to shore Shanti then

asked Kaa "What was that about?" Kaa looked at her and replied "I'm not sssure." The two then

turned and saw why Salazar had fled, they were about to go over the water fall! "AHHHH!" Kaa

began to panic and screamed "WERE GONNA DIE,WERE GONNA DIE I KNOW WERE

GONNA DIE DEATH IS COMING!" Kaa and Shanti screamed as they went over the water fall.

Shanti was screaming at the top of her lungs, she shut her eyes and waited for the painful landing

when She felt herself fall down with Thump sound. When she opened her eyes she realized that

they hadn't fallen over the falls they had landed on a rock formation in the cliff. Shanti rubbed the

side she had landed on and looked at Kaa he was unconsious! Shanti scrambled over to Kaa and

said "Kaa Kaa wake up Kaaa!" Kaa groaned and said "Shere Khan I don't know where Mowgli

isss ssso get lossst!" Kaa then went back to sleep, Shanti knew she was getting no where when

she had an idea "Ow Mowgli pushed me!" after she said that Kaa's eyes opened wide and he

yelled "What where isss that little brat I'll kill em!" Kaa then realized he where he was and said "Oh

sssorry are you okay SShanti?" Shanti smiled and replied "Yes I'm fine." Shanti then chuckled and

said "You don't like Mowgli very much do you?" Kaa then sighed and replied "Well when you get

pushed out of a tree twice you can get kinda bitter." Shanti then looked at Kaa and saw he was

looking at the ground sadly, she asked him "Kaa what's wrong?" Kaa looked up at Shanti and to

her surprise he had tears in his eyes, he then said "Do you think Salazar wasss right about

SSSanjay hating me?" Shanti looked at Kaa sadly she had a feeling what the other snake had

said upset Kaa but she never expected it to be this bad, she quickly replied "No of course not!,

Why would you even think that?" Kaa then replied "I tried to eat Mowgli and then you. "Had that

friend of yourss not come in time you would have.." Shanti knew what Kaa meant had Ranjan not

shown up when he did she wouldn't be here right now,despite that Shanti held no grudge against

Kaa seeing as he was just a hungry snake unlike Shere Khan who killed for vengence Shanti then

asked him "Kaa do you still see me and Mowgli as food?" Kaa then looked shocked and said "Of

courssse not, the fact that I ever did hauntss me too thisss day!" Shanti then smiled and replied

"Exactly you feel bad about what you did and don't want to hunt us anymore, you saved my life

and watched over me when I was young." You've been like a brother to me Kaa and I know my

dad could never hate you." Kaa smiled at Shanti and said "Thank you SSShanti you have no idea

how much that meansss to me." Shanti smiled, she was glad that she was able to comfort Kaa.

Shanti then looked at the waterfall going down the cliff she then walked over and saw just how far

down it was, had they not landed on the rock formation she was sure they would have died. "How

could Salazar have survived that?" Shanti asked pointing down the cliff Kaa then replied "I don't

know...maybe he didn't survive maybe he is a ghosst haunting us." Shanti shivered she was about

to ask why Kaa had said that but when she saw his eyes she could tell he was joking,she glared

at him and said "Don't do that now I'm gonna have nightmares." Kaa then replied with a chuckle

"SSSorry I couldn't resisst." Kaa then yawned and began to make himself comfortable when he

felt a weight on his coils he looked up and saw that Shanti had literally fallen asleep on his coils

Kaa smiled, he didn't mind being used as a bed in fact it reminded him of when Sanjay was young

he looked at Shanti and said "Good night little sssister." Shanti then snored in response, as Kaa

closed his eyes he thought "Why can't I fall asleep that fast?"

 **CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT MOVIE KAA REFERENCED?**


	7. seperated

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE SEVENTH CHAPTER OF JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER! I DO NOT OWN THE JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS GO**

 **TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

It was morning in the Manvillage and Shanti and Kaa were both missing! Bagheera and Baloo

searched all over for Kaa while Mowgli looked for Shanti, it was soon obvious that niether of them

was in the village. A few of the villagers including Rudyard and Shanti's mother began discussing

what to do. One rude villager stated to his friend "Bet ya ten bucks the snake at her." As soon as

the villager said that Bagheera lunged at the man and yelled "How dare you if your not going to

help then leave!" Then man then ran off but what the man said had worried Mowgli greatly. "You

don't think Kaa would.. Baloo then scoffed and replied "Of course not Kaa loves Shanti and would

never hurt her or you, He's been having nightmares about those times he hunted you ya know."

Mowgli blinked and replied "I didn't know that wow." Mowgli felt bad about suspecting Kaa he

never thought about how Kaa felt only that he tried to eat him, Bagheera was about to say

something when the man from earlier came up, Bagheera growled and said "Do you have a death

wish or something!?" the man looked down and replied "Im sorry about before it wasn't right I just

wanted to say that and I found footprints by the village gate. everyone rushed to the gate and sure

enough Shanti's footprints were in the dirt. Rudyard was very confused why would Shanti go into

the jungle, Bagheera sniffed the tracks and said "These tracks are fresh maybe a few hours prior

to sun up." Mowgli then saw a line in the dirt. "And this is Kaa's trail, He must of saw Shanti head

for the jungle and followed her." Shanti's mother then asked "Should we go look for her?"

Bagheera then answered "If we all go then the village would be defenseless from attack Baloo

and I will go find them." Mowgli then replied "I'm coming too Shanti's my friend!" Bagheera was

unsure and said "Are you sure mancub we have no idea what we're up against." Baloo then stated

"Come on Baggy Mowgli spent his whole life in the jungle he'll be fine." Bagheera was about to

object but Rudyard nodded his head in agreement. The panther sighed and said "Alright lets go."

Meanwhile the jackals were searching for Shanti and Kaa, Salazar was laying on a rock relaxing

when Nero came up. "Master pardon the intrusion but why continue this search when the girl

obivously died in the falls?" Salazar laughed in reply and said "You'd like me to think that wouldn't

you then Shanti would be safe from me is that it?" Nero quickly said "No of course not but

she could not have survived the falls why should we continue this pointless hunt for something as

petty as revenge!" Salazar grew angry he wrapped his tail around Nero pulled him in close and

said "Do not forget who your master is jackal I can easily replace you!" Salazar then threw Nero

into the bushes and went back to his nap. Nero growled and walked off, He walked up to Tabaqui

who was standing near the waterfall and said "We need to talk." Tabaqui rolled his eyes and

replied "Later I'm busy trying to find breakfast!" Nero growled and snapped "I said now!" Nero then

dragged Tabaqui by the ear into a secluded part of the jungle. Tabaqui snapped at Nero and said

"Alright alright what is it!?" Nero glared at the other jackal and replied "How can you help that

monster after everything he's done too us!?" Tabaqui then replied "So what, better her

than me besides my leadership is what has kept us alive for so many years!" Nero then snapped

"As slaves to that snake all you do is what he asks and never what the group needs, we should of

taken Salazar out years ago!" Tabaqui growled and replied "So we can all be wiped out? your

crazier than me!" Nero then asked Tabaqui "What would our parents want?" tabaqui then replied

"They were weak, I am strong and you need to remember your place brother!" Tabaqui then

walked off leaving Nero alone and upset. An hour later the jackals left to search elsewhere and

Kaa had just woken up. "Yawn Okay SSShanti time to get up!" The girl in question just continued

sleeping Kaa then had an idea on how to wake her "Lasst chance SSShanti wake up...oh well

plan B." Kaa then moved the tip of his tail towards Shanti's stomach and moved it in a circle

motion near her belly button. A grin then appeared on Shanti's face and she started to giggle and

move around alot. "Hehehehe Stop hahahahaha okay I'm up I'm up!" Shanti sat up panting Kaa

chuckled and said "I wonder if the mancub knows about your ticklish nature?" Shanti then

wrapped her arms around her stomach and replied "Don't you even think about it!" Kaa then

chuckled and said "Come on let's get back on dry land." Kaa then shot up and wrapped around a

tree close to the water fall and called out "Okay grab my tail and I will swing us to safety!" Shanti

was nervous but did as Kaa said, he then swung his tail and Shanti over the water and back onto

dry land Shanti landed on her rear soaking wet but at least now they were safe. Shanti looked at

Kaa and asked "so what now?" Kaa replied "Now we hide out for a little while before going back to

the manvillage we are a long way off and I think we ssshould wait for SSSalazar to think he won

ssso he'll leave usss alone!" Shanti thought what Kaa said over but one thing was bothering her.

"Okay I guess that will work but where will we go?" Kaa then smiled and said "I have an old friend

we can ssstay with, he lovess to party but all and all I think you will get along fine... by the way do

you know how to make fire?" Shanti blinked and replied "Umm no my mom doesn't let me near

fire will we need it?" Kaa then smiled and said "Nah I'm sure it will be fine letss go!"


	8. the monkey king

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER EIGHT OF JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER! I HAVE SOME BIG NEWS THIS WEEKEND I AM GOING TO SEE THE NEW JUNGLE BOOK MOVIE I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT IT NEXT UPDATE ALSO I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THIS EARLIER BUT THE LATER CHAPTERS WILL HAVE SOME CHARACTER DEATH NOTHING MAJOR BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A HEADS UP AS IT IS NEEDED FOR THE PLOT IT WON'T BE TOO GRAPHIC OR ANYTHING BUT THERE'S A REASON THIS IS RATED T AND NOT K+**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS GO TO RUDYARD KIPLING AND DISNEY**

 **I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Kaa and Shanti were walking or slithering in Kaa's case for an hour now when Kaa spotted some

old ruins in the distance. Kaa looked at the ruins and said "We're clossse to King Louie's place,

only a few minutesss to go." Shanti smiled and replied "Great my feet are killing me from all that

walking." Kaa laughed and replied "Try ssslithering sometime." A second later a loud screech

was heard from the trees and two monkeys came down and started to mess with Shanti. One was

pulling her hair and the other was trying to shove a banana into her mouth, Kaa hissed angrily at

the monkeys and they felt very afraid. While Kaa was okay with king Louie the same could not be

said for his subjects, Kaa despised the monkeys and had no problem with eating them. Kaa

glared at the two monkeys and said "You have five ssseconds to get away from SSShanti before I

make you get away!" The monkeys cowered before Kaa and scrambled away from Shanti. One

monkey looked at Kaa and said "Sorry Kaa w..we didn't know she was yours." Kaa hissed and

replied "SSShanti iss not a meal sshe iss my friend and sshe is under my protection, mess with

her again and you ansswer too me!" The monkeys cowered in fear and nodded their heads

quickly. Shanti felt bad for the monkeys and pat them on the head before saying "It's okay you

don't have to be afraid." The monkeys were calmed by Shanti's soothing voice, Shanti then asked

them "We are looking for someone named King Louie could you take us to him?" One of the

monkeys smiled and replied "Of course he is our king we'll be glad to take you to him!" The other

monkey said "Come with us it is faster by tree." the two monkeys began to climb back into the

trees, Kaa rolled his eyes and said "what isss it with monkeyss and trees?" Shanti glared at Kaa

and snapped "Why are you being so mean to them!?" Kaa then replied "The monkeyss and I have

a hisstory."At the ruins King Louie sat on his throne singing his song to himself "Oobe doo I

wanna be like you doo be dee.." Suddenly two of his subjects came down from the trees one

looked at Louie and said "We have guests King Louie." King Louie was confused at first when Kaa

and Shanti came down from the trees as well. Louie smiled and said "Kaa my old friend how's it

going?" Kaa smiled and replied "Thingss have been a little crazy lately but I have sssomeone with

me that I'd like you to meet." King Louie then noticed Shanti his smile grew bigger and he said "A

girlcub huh does she know how to make man's red flower? Kaa chuckled and replied "Louie I

would like to introduce you to SSShanti Karan SSSanjay's daughter." Louie then gave a warm

laugh and said "Wow Sanjay's daughter, well it's a pleasure to meet you Shanti." King Louie then

shook Shanti's hand before asking "So how is Sanjay anyway?" Kaa then looked at the ground

sadly and replied "SSShere Khan killed him." King Louie's eyes grew wide and the smile on his

face vanished. The monkeys were shocked their king who was almost always smiling looked like

he was close to tears. King Louie sniffed and said "It looks like we have alot to talk about." Kaa

nodded his head, looked at Shanti and said "SShanti why don't you go play with the monkeys

while me and Louie talk." Shanti taking the hint nodded and went with the two monkeys who were

eager to show her around. Kaa looked at King Louie and said "We have a big problem."


	9. look for the bare-OH SHUT UP

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE NINETH INSTALMENT OF JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER! I SAW THE 2016 JUNGLE BOOK A FEW WEEKS AGO AND IT WAS AWESOME! I WAS A LITTLE UNSURE ABOUT THE KAA BEING FEMALE THING BUT I ACTUALLY LIKED IT THIS FEMALE KAA IS ACTUALLY MORE MENACING THAN THE MALE KAA. AND KING LOUIE WAS AWESOME HIS SCENE WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS ONE THING I WISH THEY HAD THOUGH WAS SHANTI THEY DIDN'T HAVE HER AT ALL IN THE MOVIE WHICH WAS DISAPOINTING I WANTED TO SEE WHAT MOWGLI GOING GAGA FOR A GIRL WOULD LOOK LIKE IN LIVE ACTION OH WELL I HEARD THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL SO MAYBE THEN. I DO NOT OWN THE JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY ALSO TO GUEST BALDEVO HUH I LIKE IT MIND IF I USE THAT NAME SOME TIME?**

Mowgli, Baloo and Bagherra were walking through the jungle in search of Kaa and Shanti. They

followed the tracks Shanti made and were shocked to find jackal prints in the dirt. Mowgli looked

at the tracks with fear and said "Bagheera do you think the jackals caught Shanti and Kaa?"

Bagheera replied "No I am sure they managed to escape but now we know that these jackals are

around and I think we may need some help." Baloo looked at Bagheera in confusion and said

"Help? from who Baghy?" Bagheera smiled at Mowgli and said "Mancub I believe it is high time

we say hello to are friends the wolves." Mowgli's mood instantly brightened at the thought of

seeing the wolves that raised him again he especially missed his wolf mom Raksha and his

brother Grey. As the trio started to move again Baloo began to sing _"Look for the bare necessities_

 _the simple bare_ nece- Baloo was rudely interrupted by Bagheera yelling "Oh would you stop that

song already I would like to be in at least one fanfic were you aren't singing that ridiculous song!"

Baloo rolled his eyes and said "Baghy you have no taste in music." the bear then started to hum

the song to himself to annoy the panther. Little did they know a certain jackal was secretly

following them.

Meanwhile with Kaa and Shanti things were looking up, well at least for Shanti. "Waaahoo!" Shanti

screamed as she was swung through the trees by the monkeys and landed in the river. The girl

came up for air laughing and said "I can't believe I used to be scared of animals like you guys!"

One of the monkeys named Niko chuckled and replied "Well in your defense Shere Khan didn't

make a very good first impression." The monkeys really enjoyed having Shanti around she was a

bit shy at first but once they got to know her she really knew how to have fun! Meanwhile with Kaa

and King Louie... "SALAZAR IS WHAT!?" Kaa winced at the volume of King Louie's yell and said

"I'm afraid ssso and asss long asss he knowsss SSShanti is alive he won't ressst until he hass

her I can't rissk taking her back to the manvillage SSalazar will find her for sure." King louie put a

comforting hand on Kaa and replied "Don't sweat it Kaa you and Shanti can stay here as long as

you want too and once I figure out man's red flower I'll be able to run Salazar and his goons right

out of the jungle!" Kaa smiled at Louie and replied "Thank you old friend." King Louie smiled and

then said "Now enough with all this serious talk The daughter of our old pal Sanjay is here so I

think this calls for a party!" King Louie and Kaa then walked outside the old ruins and were

surprised to find that the monkeys and Shanti had started a conga line. King Louie quickly joined

in, Kaa smiled he had a feeling everything would be okay. Suddenly a monkey 'accidentally'

dropped a coconut on Kaa's head, for a split second hypnotic rings went through Kaa's eyes and a

bump grew on his head. "I ssso despisse those monkeysss!" Kaa then passed out on the ground

with the conga line walking over him.

Mowgli, Bagheera and Baloo had traveled deep into the jungle, they were finally in the wolves

territory. As soon as they spotted Mowgli the wolves all howled with joy at seeing the young

mancub again, Mowgli howled as well. As the sun began to set Tabaqui growled angrily "Salazar is

not going to like this but maybe I can fix things. Tabaqui then howled and his pack came running.


	10. the council of wolves and jackals

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS I'M GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER I WANTED TO DO A HUMOR CHAPTER SO THAT'S WHAT I PUT. THIS CHAPTER HOWEVER WILL BE MUCH MORE INTENSE. I DO NOT OWN THE JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY ALSO I HAVE SOME GREAT NEWS JUNE THIRD I AM GRADUATING FROM HIGH SCHOOL IM VERY EXCITED JUST WANTED TO MENTION THAT.**

It was night in the jungle and a meeting of the wolf pack was in progress Bagheera explained to

the wolves about the jackals that attacked the manvillage, and when the panther mentioned

Tabaqui the wolves all stiffened before angrily growling. Akela then explained "Our pack has delt

with Tabaqui he is a pathetic creature, he has stolen our prey with his pack and has tried to take

our pups multiple times!" What Akela said next made Bagheera and Baloo's blood boil "He is also

the reason Shere Khan found out about Mowgli, the coward gave Shere Khan all the information

he needed about Mowgli in hopes of having the left overs." Baloo angrily shook his fist and said

"Next time I see that creep I'll tear him limb from limb!" Akela then replied "I would enjoy seeing

that, fact is while Tabaqui is more treacherous than a snake his brother Nero is fairly noble, I have

spoken to him once and was surprised to see how noble and kind he was, he acts more like a

wolf than a jackal. Bagheera then asked Akela "Akela do you think we could convince him to help

us or explain why his pack is doing this?" Akela shook his head and replied "I'm afraid not while

Nero hates how his brother runs things he will still follow his pack it is unusual since jackals are

solitary scavengers by nature." The meeting was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a fight.

"While Bagheera, Baloo and the wolf council had their meeting Mowgli was reunited with his

mother wolf Raksha. As soon as he spotted her, Mowgli rushed over to hug Raksha, the mother

wolf had tears in her eyes she never thought she would see her mancub again. Mowgli was then

tackled to the ground by Grey brother. Mowgli laughed and said "Grey you've grown!" Grey

laughed and replied "Yep in a month I'll be able to try out for the wolf council!" Mowgli smiled

happily. The next few minutes Mowgli told Raksha and Grey about what happened after he left the

pack and his time in the manvillage Grey was quite entertained hearing about Mowgli's

encounters with Shere Khan and was especially interested when Mowgli mentioned Shanti.

Grey chuckled and said "Glad to see you found someone Mowgli." Mowgli blushed and replied

"Huh I don't know what your talking about?" Raksha had tears in her eyes again and said "I can't

believe it my little mancub has found his first love!" Mowgli blushed even more and replied "Mom

come on!" a cold voice then called out "It's too bad you'll never get to tell her how you feel Fire

child." Mowgli then turned and saw Tabaqui looking down at him on a hill smiling evily. Raksha

growled and said "You are not welcome here jackal leave now!" Tabaqui laughed and replied "Oh

we're not going anywhere!" Tabaqui's pack then walked out of the shadows and surrounded the

three. Nero then walked up next to his brother and whispered "Are you crazy fighting with the

wolves will only lead to disaster!" Tabaqui rolled his eyes and replied "Just follow the script!"

Tabaqui was about to say something else when a rock came flying hitting him in the face "Ouch!"

Tabaqui then glared at Mowgli who was holding another rock with a smug look on his face. The

jackal then turned to his brother and said "Okay you guys can do whatever you like with the

wolves but that kid is mine!" Tabaqui was about to lunge at Mowgli when Grey brother tackled

Tabaqui, the two rolled down the hill and began fighting eachother.

Tabaqui glared at Grey and said "You just made your last mistake pup!" Grey returned the glare

and replied "No you did when you attacked my brother!" The jackal laughed wickedly and replied

"Brother, please that mancub is nothing but a man in wolves clothing and man is forbidden!"

Tabaqui then lunged at Grey and the two resumed their fight. The Wolf council,Bagheera and

Baloo then rushed over but were immediatly attacked by the other jackals.


	11. safe in my coils

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE THINGS HAVE BEEN HARD FOR ME LATELY. A FEW WEEKS AGO MY DOG TOBY HAD TO BE PUT TO SLEEP. SHE WAS 15 WHICH IS VERY OLD FOR A DOG AND SHE WAS SUFFERING FROM KIDNEY FAILURE SO WE KEPT HER WITH US FOR AS LONG AS WE COULD BUT IT WAS DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE BEST IF SHE WAS PUT TO SLEEP. IT'S BEEN VERY HARD ON ME AND MY FAMILY TOBY HAS BEEN WITH US SINCE I WAS 5 AND WE ALL MISS HER SO MUCH. THIS CHAPTER WAS MADE IN MEMORY OF HER SO I WORKED ON IT FOR A WHILE TO MAKE SOMETHING GOOD I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

Shanti was running for her life through the jungle it was pitch black out. Tabaqui and his pack

were right behind her. "Help Kaa, Louie Somebody!" Shanti suddenly tripped on a tree root, she

started crawling through the bushes and plants trying to get away from the jackals. Shanti then

stopped she didn't hear the jackals snarls or Tabaqui's snapping teeth. Standing up Shanti took a

moment to catch her breath and figure out where she was. She heard a river nearby. suddenly a

Snake's tail wrapped around Shanti and pulled her into the trees. Shanti was then face to face

with Salazar! Salazar hissed and said "Hello my Dear." Salazar then wrapped his coils around

Shanti in a tight squeeze, Shanti groaned in pain as Salazar's coils began to crush her. Salazar

chuckled darkly before opening his mouth wide to swallow her. tears were streaming down

Shanti's face suddenly she heard a voice she never thought she'd hear again. "Salazar!" Salazar

turned to see Sanjay Karan standing in front of him. Sanjay glared at the snake and yelled

"Get away from my daughter!" Salazar laughed and dropped Shanti to the ground before lunging

at Sanjay.

Sanjay pulled out a knife and led the anaconda towards the river. Salazar lunged for the hunter

again but Sanjay jumped out of the way Salazar hissed in rage and wrapped around Sanjay only

to get stabbed by Sanjay's knife, Salazar screamed and fell over dead. Shanti ran to her

father and hugged him crying "D..Dad how are you here now you were..." Sanjay held Shanti close

and said "Shh Shh it's okay it's okay." Sanjay then looked at Shanti and said "Shanti run!" Sanjay

then pushed Shanti away from him as Shere Khan lunged at Sanjay. Shanti looked in horror at

Shere Khan, the tiger looked up at Shanti blood dripped from his chin. Shere Khan then charged

at Shanti. "AHHHH!" Shanti woke up she wasn't being attacked by Shere Khan she was in a

hammock inside Louie's palace. Just outside Kaa was sleeping in a tree when he was woken up

by a scream, Kaa was so startled he started to fall out of the tree "Ahhflimflameeeah..oof Kaa

blinked for a second before rushing to Shanti "Hold on SSShanti I'm coming!" Kaa started to

slither to Louie's palace but was stopped suddenly by a knot in his tail. "Oh come on not thisss

again!" Kaa then pulled his tail out of the branches and slowly slithered to Shanti. When he got

there Shanti was white as a ghost and shaking. Shanti looked at Kaa and muttered something that

sounded like "Bad dream okay." Kaa looked at Shanti sadly and went closer to her. "Do you want

to talk about it?" Shanti shook her head unable to speak, King Louie then came over. "Hey now

what's goin on over here?" Kaa looked at Louie and replied "SShanti had a nightmare." Louie

nodded his head and said "I get it, I had a horrifying dream last week Donald Trump and Hilary

Clinton we're running for president and no one else was running against them!" Kaa gave Louie a

confused look and said "Okay? Don't know what a pressident isss but anyway.." SSShanti are you

ssure you don't want to talk it'll help." Louie walked up next to Kaa and said "Kaa's right I

remember when we were cubs we always talked when one of us had a bad dream." "Hey Kaa

remember that time you dreamed you were being chased by a mongoose in a nightgown?"

Kaa glared at Louie and replied "No but now I do thanksss for that!" Shanti sighed knowing there

wasn't a chance of her being able to sleep for a while and said "Alright I'll tell you." Kaa and Louie

both settled down near Shanti and waited for her to speak, Shanti took a second and then began.

"I was being chased by the jackals I couldn't find you or anyone I was running when I tripped and

fell. When I got back up again they were gone but then I felt myself being pulled up a tree, next

thing I know Salazar is infront of me he...he wrapped around me he was suffocating me and

t..then I saw Dad." Kaa and Louie's eyes widened, they looked at eachother and then turned back

to Shanti who then continued. "He yelled at Salazar to leave me alone, then Salazar dropped me

and attacked Dad. Dad had a knife and he managed to kill Salazar I then ran to him, he hugged

me and said everything was going to be okay." Shanti was tearing up now but she continued.

"Then out of no where S..Shere Khan appeared he..he killed Dad and then he came after me."

Shanti couldn't speak anymore only able to silently sob. Kaa and Louie were both disturbed by the

graphic dream, Louie looked at Kaa and said "I'll be back." before leaving for something. Shanti

didn't notice Louie leave she didn't notice Kaa setting her in his coils all she could do was cry, it

wasn't from fear it was sorrow pure sorrow. "I..sniff I miss him so much." Kaa used the tip of his tail

to brush Shanti's hair Shanti then said "I try so hard to feel better I try to move on but I can't I can

barely keep myself together." Kaa was very worried now Shanti was suffering from the worst part of

grief. Grief like that can lead to disasterous consequences. Kaa then had an idea. Kaa began

to sing a song for Shanti "Your _beautiful eyesss sso full of wonder your contagiousss ssmile as_

 _I watch you ssstart to grow up All I can do iss hold you tight knowing cloudsss will rage and_

 _stormss will race in but you will be safe in my coils, rainss will pour down waves will crash around_

 _but you will be safe, in my coils._ Shanti blinked and listened to Kaa's song she had a funny feeling

but she wasn't sure what it was. _"ssstory books are full of many tales of kingss and queensss and_

 _the bluesst sskies. My heart is torn jussst in knowing you'll one day sssee the truth from liess when_

 _the cloudss rage in and the ssstorms race in, rainss will pour down wavess will crash_

 _around. but you are never all alone because I will alwaysss alwaysss love yoooou."_ Shanti had tears

running down her face but it wasn't from sadness anymore Shanti was feeling better than she had in

a long time. _"When the cloudss will rage in and ssstorms will race in but you will be sssafe in my_

 _coils, in my coils."_ After Kaa finished singing Shanti threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank

you Kaa Thank you." Kaa smiled and replied "your welcome SSShanti I meant every word." King

Louie then returned with a coconut? Louie broke the coconut in half and handed half to Shanti

before saying "Coconut milk is good for cheering people up, plus it helps you sleep at night."

Shanti drank the milk it was sweet tasting after she finished Louie looked at her and said "Well?"

Shanti replied "Thank you this is pretty good." Kaa smirked and said "I don't think that's what he

meant SSShanti." Shanti tilted her head in confusion when Louie said "How about a smile?" Shanti

gave a small smile to which Louie said with a smirk "Come on give us a big smile!" Kaa smirked

as well and began to use his hypnosis. "Thisss will get a great big sssmile going." Shanti rolled her

eyes away from Kaa's spirals and said "Your not hypnotizing me again Kaa!" Kaa laughed and

replied "You know you enjoy it." Kaa then turned to Louie and said "She'ss ticklissh." Shanti glared

at Kaa and snapped "Kaa!" King louie chuckled and said "Well then how ticklish?" "Go for

the ssstomach near the belly button." "Kaa shut up!" Shanti's laughter soon filled Louie's palace.

 _IN LOVING MEMORY OF TOBY_

 _2002-2016_

 **THE SONG KAA SINGS IS A PARODY OF THE PLUM SONG IN MY ARMS DUE TO KAA NOT HAVING ARMS I CHANGED ARMS TO COILS SO IT WOULD FIT HIM.**


	12. Battle at Council rock

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE 12th CHAPTER OF JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER JUST A HEADS UP TO EVERYONE AFTER THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL PROBABLY HATE TABAQUI I DO NOT OWN JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

A brutal battle between wolf and jackal has begun. After Grey brother and Tabaqui started their fight

the rest of the wolves and jackals followed. Bagheera and Baloo were searching for Mowgli in the

chaos but were having no luck. Baloo called out as loud as he could "Mowgli!" Bagheera jumped

two feet in the air before gasping "You almost gave me a heart attack, are you trying to kill me

before the jackals get a chance!?" Baloo chuckled a little bit despite the circumstances and

replied "Sorry Baghy I forgot you were old." Bagherra's mouth hung open for a moment before

yelling "I am not old!" that yell made Baloo jump and hold his chest gasping "Wow now I know

why you got so annoyed I almost passed out!" Bagheera and Baloo then had to move out of the

way as a wolf pushed one of the jackal's towards them. Bagheera looked up at Baloo and said

"Come on we have to find Mowgli and get to safety!" Baloo nodded his head they started to move

when a jackal walked in front of them. The two were ready for a fight when the jackal said "Relax I

have no intention in getting involved in this madness,I only wish to get up that ledge there so I can

keep an eye on my brother and avoid the conflict." The bear and panther calmed down a bit

hearing that. Bagheera then asked "I take it you are Nero?" The jackal finished climbing up the

rock before nodding his head. Bagheera then said "Would you be willing to help us?" Nero put his

paw to his chin in thought before replying "I will answer a few questions but I will not betray my

pack." Bagheera replied "Fair enough, for starters why did you attack the manvillage that goes way

beyond breaking jungle law." Nero sighed and replied "I know, but we had no choice it was the

only way to get the girl's blood. "Baloo glared and said "The girl's name is Shanti and that brother

of yours hurt her really bad and tried to eat my little buddy!" Nero then snapped "That brother of

mine is named Tabaqui and do you think I want this? I never wanted any of this!" Bagheera looked

at Nero in confusion and asked "Then why are you letting your pack do this, dominance can

change easy enough just fight your brother and take his place as pack leader then you can-" "No.

No I can't do that Tabaqui is the only family I have left and our master will kill me if I even try."

Baloo and Bagheera looked at eachother in confusion and then asked "Master?" Nero looked

down at the ground and replied "We are all slaves to our master,he is the one who ordered the

attack on the manvillage,he is the one who wants Shanti dead." Bagheera then asked determined

"Who is your master?" Nero smirked and replied "I'm sorry, you've used up your question limit!"

Baloo glared at the jackal and yelled "Hold on you never said anything about a question limit!"

Nero looked down and replied "True but I will say this you might want to duck!" After Nero spoke

two jackals lunged at Baloo and Bagheera, when the two managed to fight them off Nero was gone.

Meanwhile Tabaqui and Grey Brother were fighting each other viciously. Tabaqui jumped

and bit at Grey who managed to push the jackal onto his back. standing ontop of Tabaqui Grey

looked down at the defeated jackal and said "Surrender now and call off your pack or else!"

Tabaqui sighed and replied "Okay okay but I need to stand up inorder to give the howl that calls

them off." Grey looked down at Tabaqui and growled "Fine but don't try anything." Grey then let

Tabaqui up, Tabaqui lifted his head to howl but then quickly kicked dirt and dust into Grey's eyes

and took off running. Grey Brother growled and once he could see again he chased after Tabaqui

who was running for Council rock. Once the two reached Council rock Tabaqui laughed and said

"I can't believe you fell for the old 'I give up' trick you really are gullible." Grey glared at the jackal

and replied at least I don't have to rely on tricks inorder to survive!" Tabaqui sighed and replied

"You have alot to learn pup first lesson,when in doubt..cheat!" Suddenly two more jackals jumped

out next to their leader before circling Grey.

Meanwhile Mowgli and Raksha were trying to find Grey before he got hurt. Raksha ran as fast as

she could when she noticed Mowgli slowing down, Stopping she said "Mowgli get on quickly!"

Mowgli nodded and climbed ontop of Raksha who then continued running. Suddenly one of the

jackals charged at Raksha causing Mowgli to fall off. As Raksha fought the jackal she called out

"Mowgli find Grey!" Mowgli nodded and took off running when he spotted Grey Brother

fighting Tabaqui and two other jackals at Council rock. Meanwhile Tabaqui watched in amusement

as Grey Brother fought the other two jackals when he saw an opening. Tabaqui lunged at Grey and

gave a crushing blow to his back. Grey screamed out in pain, Tabaqui looked down at the young

wolf and said "One last lesson pup never show mercy!" Tabaqui then backed up and charged at

Grey tossing him off Council rock. "GREY!" Mowgli cried out in horror as he saw his brother fall to

his death at the bottom of Council rock. As soon as Mowgli screamed everyone stopped fighting.

Nero looked on in horror at the murder comitted by his brother in all his years he never saw such a

terrible crime not even when Shere Khan was around. Meanwhile Tabaqui gave an insane chuckle

turning to Mowgli with a cruel smile Tabaqui only said one word. "Run!" Mowgli filled with fear took

off running,Tabaqui turned to the two jackals who at the moment were just as stunned by what

Tabaqui did as Nero was. Tabaqui growled and snapped "What are you waiting for after him!"

Tabaqui then began his chase, howling he called the rest of his pack over to help. Many of the

jackals were reluctant but followed Tabaqui's lead. Mowgli ran until he tripped on a rock and fell

down a gorge that led towards a field of prickly pears. Mowgli looked at the field of prickly pears

nervously when he heard Tabaqui closing in. Mowgli knew he had no choice and started to crawl

through the prickly pears. Tabaqui followed Mowgli but soon realized that he was about to plow right

over a gorge into a field of cactus. "Woah!" Tabaqui managed to stop himself right at the edge of the

gorge "Phew." Tabaqui then turned and saw that his pack was still running "Wait wait wait!" The

other jackals soon saw the prickly pears and skidded to a stop but they couldn't stop fast enough

and shoved Tabaqui right into the cactus. "YEEEOUCH!" Tabaqui flew back out of the field covered

in thorns much to the other jackal's amusement. Tabaqui snarled and yelled "What are you waiting

for get in there and get that brat!" Tabaqui's eyes then went wide as he saw the wolves charging at

them or more specifically him. "GERONIMO!" Tabaqui dove right back into the prickly pears.

The other jackals stared at their leader in confusion but then saw the wolves and quickly dove in

after Tabaqui, Mowgli being the last thing on any of the jackal's minds at the moment.


	13. news regarding updates

**ANNOUNCEMENT REGARDING UPDATES**

 **HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND I HAVE SOME NEWS REGARDING THE UPDATES OF JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER I AM GOING TO TAKE A MONTH LONG BREAK IN THE SPIRIT OF HALLOWEEN DURING THIS TIME I WILL ONLY BE DOING HALLOWEEN FANFICS IT WILL GIVE ME TIME TO THINK UP MORE IDEAS FOR THIS AND OTHER STORIES I WILL CONTINUE UPDATING IN NOVEMBER UNTIL THEN I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY HALLOWEEN FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT SOME OF MY HALLOWEEN STORIES AS WELL FOR NOW HERE IS A SNEAK PEEK OF WHAT IS TO COME.**

Raksha looked up at Bagheera with tearful eyes and said "Please please find my son I can't lose

him too not again."

Mowgli put his hands over his face and muttered "I could of helped him but I ran like a coward

Tabaqui killed Grey and I ran." Shanti put her hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort sadly

"HALT! Colonel Hati's eyes went wide in anger "Who yelled halt!?" Bagheera rushed forward and

replied "I did I'm sorry Hathi but I need your help."

Tabaqui chuckled darkly and said "You know what you are Shanti? your a coward a snivling

coward not worth my masters time I'll be happy to finish you off now." "TABAQUI!" The jackal turned

and saw Mowgli pointing an old hunter's rifle at him.

Kaa looked up at Shanti in shock at her request "Are you sssure about thiss SSShanti?"

Shanti looked at Kaa determined and replied "Yes we can't keep hiding we need to fight back."

Nero ran as fast as he could tears streaming down his face stopping in a clearing he screamed

"GRRRRAHHHH SALAZAR!"

 **ALSO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW I LOVE IDEAS!**


	14. The serpent's Temple

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME BACK TO JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER! I MEANT TO POST THIS CHAPTER SOONER BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY LATELY ALSO HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD THANKSGIVING. UPDATES WILL CONTINUE AS USUAL NOW I DO NOT OWN JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OC PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

It was an hour after the battle at Council Rock and the wolf pack was in deep mourning for the loss

of Grey Brother. Raksha wept at the spot were Tabaqui had pushed her son off of Council Rock

Baloo and Bagheera's heads were lowered both deeply saddened. Akela walked up to Bagheera

and said. "This truly is a dark night for our pack. I am deeply saddened to say this old friend but our

pack cannot get involved in this conflict too many of us have been weakened and we are all shaken

by Grey Brother's passing." Bagheera nodded his head and replied "I understand Akela you need to

do what you must for the good of the pack. I am sorry for what has happened." Baloo sniffed and

said "Don't worry Akela we'll be okay we just have to keep calm and follow the bare necessities."

Bagheera groaned and replied "Oh Baloo it's going to take more than a silly song to solve our

problem. We have to find Mowgli,Shanti and Kaa and figure out who these jackals are working for."

Akela then said "I never would have guessed that the jackals had a master but who could it be?

Shere Khan is dead and he chased most of the top predators out of the jungle in his mad quest for

power." Bagheera sighed and said "I know for now we must find Mowgli and the others we will worry

about the jackals when the time comes for it." Raksha then walked over to Bagheera and said with

tearful eyes. "Please Please find my son I can't loose him too not again." Bagheera looked the

mother wolf in the eyes and said "I promise you we will find Mowgli I promise." Raksha then hugged

Bagheera in thanks and went back to were she was sitting.

Meanwhile miles away Mowgli had finally managed to crawl his way out of the field of prickly pears

sadly he was covered in thorns "YEEEOWWWWCH!" "Ahh ow ow!" Mowgli hopped away from the

cactus and leaned next to a tree. Mowgli began to pull the thorns off of himself oddly most of the

thorns were on his butt. "Ow why are almost all of the thorns on my butt!? ow!" After getting the

thorns off Mowgli began surveying his surroundings. He was near a swamp, Mowgli had never been

in this part of the jungle before. Mowgli walked through the muddy water, soon the water began to

reach past his knees. Mowgli then noticed a vine infront of him and pulled on it. Determining that it

was sturdy The boy began to climb the vine into a tree. Once Mowgli reached the top he saw that

there were vines leading from tree to tree. Mowgli smirked and said "I have always wanted to try

this!" A minute later Mowgli was swinging from tree to tree on the vines yelling all the way. "This is

awesome!" Mowgli then landed on the last tree branch. Suddenly the branch broke underneath

Mowgli's weight. "AHHHH!" splash! Mowgli coughed and swam to a dry spot near the water. Mowgli

panted in shock. Mowgli then looked up and saw a temple infront of him. It was large and most of

the temple was sunken in the swamp. Curious Mowgli walked towards the temple, as he got closer

he saw images of human sacrifices and other grisly images on the walls. Mowgli was now nervous

but continued into the temple. As he walked Mowgli noticed different chambers in the

temple. Mowgli then stopped and saw a chamber larger than the others that was completely flooded

by the swamp. Mowgli then heard a hissing sound. "Well well well what have we here?" A voice

echoed around the chamber. Mowgli looked left and right trying to find where the voice came from.

"Do not be afraid child I mean you no harm." Mowgli then called out to the voice "Where are you

show yourself!" "Asss you wisssh!" Mowgli then watched as a giant snake swam through the water

of the flooded chamber before slithering around a statue. "Welcome to my temple Mancub."

Mowgli nervous around the giant snake stuttered "Wh..Who are you?" The snake gave a hissing

laugh and replied. "I am Salazar and thiss is my home." The name Salazar sounded familiar to

Mowgli but he couldn't tell why. Salazar then asked "Tell me child why have you come here in this

dark wet temple shouldn't you be at home in bed?" Mowgli replied "I'm looking for my friends."

Salazar hissed and replied "Interesting very interesting." Salazar then slithered off of the statue and

moved his head close to Mowgli. "I can help you find your friends." Mowgli raised an eyebrow and

replied "Really how?" Salazar then looked Mowgli in the eyes and said "Just trussst me!" yellow

and purple rings then began to glow and swirl in the anaconda's eyes. Mowgli's eyes widened "Oh

No not..." Mowgli's eyes copied the swirling colors. he was hypnotized faster than Kaa's hypnosis.

Mowgli then had a flashback. _Mowgli and Baloo were walking into the jungle after Baloo took Mowgli_

 _out of the village. Baloo looked up at Mowgli and said "What a weird scene is that place always like_

 _that?" Mowgli replied "You don't know the half of it that village was terrible all you ever hear is rules_

 _rules and work work work. Baloo then said "Woah kid watch your language." Mowgli groaned and_

 _said "That's all they do washing dressing fetching water cleaning!" Baloo replied "Sounds like_

 _they're kinda screwy over there." "I don't wanna talk about it especially Shanti!" Baloo intrigued_

 _asked "Who's Shanti?" Mowgli coldly replied "Eh She's just a girl from the village." Baloo then set_

 _Mowgli down on a branch and said "Hold on not that same girl that led you into the village." Mowgli_

 _replied "yep." Baloo then said "I knew it I knew she was trouble!" Mowgli then said "I even tried to_

 _show her the jungle and she got me in trouble!" The memory then changed to four minutes later_

 _while Mowgli and Baloo sang the bare necessites Mowgli said "Oh Baloo I don't ever want to see_

 _that girl or that village again!" Baloo smiled and replied "Well of course you don't."_ The flashbacks

then faded. Mowgli awoke to find himself wrapped in Salazar's coils which were begining to crush

him. Salazar chuckled and said "Well with a friend like you who needs me, Shanti would be

devastated to find out what you really think about her Mowgli." Mowgli glared at the giant snake and

said "That was a long time ago and I didn't mean what I said!" Salazar laughed and replied "It

doesn't matter. I'm telling and you won't be alive to deny it!" Salazar then lunged at Mowgli ready to

swallow him whole. Mowgli screamed. He couldn't move in the coils, Mowgli shut his eyes.

Suddenly A monkey leaped at Salazar's head and started biting and scratching. "Ahh get off me!"

Salazar unable to see straight let Mowgli go and tried to grab the monkey with his tail. The monkey

then bit down on Salazar's tail. "aiiiaahh!" Salazar quickly slithered back into the swamp water the

monkey then landed next to Mowgli and said "Come on we have to get out of here!' Mowgli nodded

his head and followed the monkey. Salazar suddenly leaped out of the water towards the two "You

can't escape me boy!" Mowgli ran faster, Salazar snapped at Mowgli and wrapped around him.

Luckily Mowgli managed to jump out of the way. Mowgli then made it outside the temple. Suddenly

Mowgli was lifted into the trees by three monkeys including the one who saved him.

The Monkey said "Quickly we will be safe at the old ruins!" As Mowgli and the monkeys ran through

the trees Mowgli heard Salazar yell "Go ahead run away No one escapes the River Master for long.

My jackals will find you!" Mowgli then stopped flashbacks of Tabaqui killing Grey flooded his mind.

One of the Monkeys saw Mowgli stop and said "Kid come on The river master may be big but he

can hunt in the trees we have to hurry!" The primate's words snapped Mowgli out of his trance and

the four continued their escape.


	15. Scarred memories

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE FIRST OFF I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT I AM TAKING CLASSES AT ACC NOW AND I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY LATELY I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT UPDATE SOONER AND I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR THE WAIT.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO GIVE MORE OF A BACKSTORY FOR SALAZAR'S PAST I DECIDED THAT HE SHOULD GET MORE OF A BACKSTORY SO THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO DO THAT I DO NOT OWN JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

The sun has risen high above the sky this jungle morning, all was peaceful and quite. "YOU

IDIOT!" Well that didn't last long. Back in Salazar's temple the anaconda was throttling Tabaqui

Seething with rage he yelled at the choking jackal. "All I want is to find Shanti Karan that was all

you had to do but now, you tell me you picked a fight with the Seeonee wolf pack and killed one of

their own not to mention gotten half of your pack injured in the process I do not need an entire pack

of wolves ruining my plans Tabaqui! I should throw you back to them for this! Tabaqui gasping for air

hastily replied "Ack I beg your forgiveness Master I only wished to keep the wolves from interfering

ack The wolves are broken they won't interfere Please...have mercy!" Salazar hissed angrily and

threw Tabaqui into a wall. "You had better be right or else! Now get out of my sight!" Tabaqui

fearfully ran outside with his tail between his legs. Salazar looked at his reflection in the water. He

glared at the scar near his eye a painful reminder of the man that ruined everything for him.

 _Flashback-_

Salazar remembered it like it was yesterday. Salazar was taken from his home in the amazon by

some humans who thought it would be okay to treat him as a pet but they didn't realize who they

were dealing with. Salazar escaped from his cage and attacked the humans controlling the boat he

was being relocated in. It was quick and easy but what Salazar didn't think of was how to drive the

boat. The boat sank to the bottom of the sea but Salazar managed to escape and found himself in

the jungles of India. At first the Anaconda didn't know what to think but then he realized something.

The dry season was here and with it came opportunity.

All of the animals of the jungle

had gathered at the peace rock. One antelope began to drink from the water. Without warning

Salazar lunged out of the water and dragged the antelop down, a minute later He rose above the

water all of the animals were shocked. One water buffalo glared at the large snake and yelled

"What do you think your doing this is a water truce!" Salazar laughed and replied "Well my fat friend

I am new here so forgive me for not caring about your silly traditions!" Bagheera's father angrily

snapped at Salazar "New comer or not you have no right to hunt during a truce that is Jungle Law!"

Salazar glared and replied "Weak fool in my jungle I was the most feared predator, I am master of

the rivers and I am claiming these waters as my territory if you want to drink then I expect

payment!" The water buffalo snorted and replied "Payment I'll give you payment!" the buffalo then

charged into the water at Salazar who lunged at his attacker. The buffalo tried to stab Salazar with

his horns but the anaconda was too quick and wrapped his large coils around the buffalo's neck.

"crack" The water buffalo sank to the bottom of the river, Salazar smirked and asked "Who's

next?" By the end of the day Salazar had made it clear who was in charge every animal in the

jungle now feared the wrath of Salazar the River Master. For weeks Salazar demanded sacrifices,

each animal had to sacrifice one of their own in order to recieve water or risk dying of thirst. One

small group of animals though intrigued him. A tiger, a panther, a bear, a primate and a snake all

cubs and yet all braver than their adult counterparts they were the ones who dared to defy the river

master.

Salazar grinned and called out "All right where is my sacrifice I haven't got all day!" All of

the jungle animals backed up fearfully, they didn't want to lose one of their own but Salazar was as

cruel as he was dangerous if the others didn't pick a sacrifice soon he would choose for them.

Suddenly a voice called out. "We're not afraid of you Salazar!" Salazar's eyes widened in anger he

angrily hissed "Who said that!?" "We did!" Baloo, Bagheera, Louie,Kaa and Shere Khan all went

in front of Salazar. As soon as the River Master saw them he started laughing "Seriously these are

the ones who have the guts to defy me that's a riot hahaha!" Shere Khan glared at the snake how

dare this tyrant insult a tiger. "You better watch who you're talking to you worm!" Salazar then

lunged down at the tiger cub and snapped his teeth at him causing the cub to fall over. Salazar

chuckled darkly and replied "No it is you who should watch who your talking to little cat!" Shere

Khan quickly hid behind his compainions. Bagheera then walked up to Salazar and boldly said

"You have no right to steal our water, You think because you are bigger than us you can treat us

like slaves but your wrong!" Salazar stared down at the young panther and replied "You have spirit

for one so small so I think you will make a perfect meal!" Salazar then wrapped his tail around

Bagheera and threw him into the water. The cubs all stared in horror as Salazar went towards their

friend when a voice yelled "Leave him alone!" Salazar then looked up and to his shock a mancub

stood before him. The Mancub looked to be thirteen, he wore clothes that the men from a nearby

village would wear and he held a spear in his hand. Salazar grew nervous at the sight of the spear

and said "Why have you come hear mancub? if you wish to hunt there are plenty of animals here

today I don't mind sharing." The mancub glared at Salazar and replied "I didn't come to this Jungle

to hunt. My name is Sanjay Karan I came to this jungle to find myself and I have made a few

friends." Sanjay gestured to the cubs and Bagheera who was taking the moment to get out of the

water. Sanjay then continued "who told me about your crimes against this jungle Salazar and I

won't let them continue!" Salazar hissed angrily and replied "So be it!" Salazar then lunged at

Sanjay and used the weight of his coils to push Sanjay off balance. As the fight began so did the

rainy season Rain began to pour down and thunder boomed in the distance. Salazar locked eyes

with Sanjay and said "You will not survive this day Sanjay Karan." Sanjay smirked and replied "I

wouldn't be sure about that." Salazar slithered across the ground and lunged for Sanjay's neck.

Sanjay dodged but slipped and fell into the river loosing his spear in the process. Salazar grinned

the storm was making the waters rise and the river's current was now raging. With a laugh the

anaconda dove into the river after Sanjay, Baloo worried for his friend said "We have to go and help

him!" Shere Khan glared at the bear and snapped "Are you nuts we'd all drown going into that

water!" Kaa looked at the fast moving current and replied "We have to do sssomething we can't

leave SSSanjay to die!" Meanwhile Sanjay thrashed in the water fighting against the current when

he felt something wrap around his leg and pull him underwater. Salazar grinned evily and swam in

circles around the mancub waiting for him to drown. Sanjay felt himself growing weak and started to

sink to the river floor. Salazar saw this as his chance and swam downward to finish Sanjay, when

suddenly Sanjay grabbed a sharp rock and ran it down on the anaconda's eye. "Ahhhh!" Salazar

roared in pain and went upwards unknowingly into an even faster moving current. Sanjay swam up

for air and to his horror saw that he was moving over a waterfall! Sanjay desperately tried to swim to

dry land when a bleeding Salazar lunged at him. "I'll kill you I'll kill you!" Salazar Went to bite

Sanjay's head when Bagheera leaped onto the snake and began to claw at his head. "Ah get off

me you little!" Salazar then bucked Bagheera off of him who landed against a tree with a thud.

Meanwhile Sanjay with help from Kaa, Baloo, Louie and even Shere Khan managed to get out of the

water. Salazar glared at the cubs and yelled "You all will pay for your interference!" Salazar then

tried to swim after the cubs but realized that he couldn't move out of the raging current. Salazar

then turned, his eyes filled with fear as he saw that he was about to go over the waterfall. "No no no

no!" Salazar frantically thrashed, desperately trying to get to safety. Salazar then saw Sanjay and

the cubs running alongside him. "Help me please I beg you!" There was nothing that could be done

as Sanjay and his friends watched Salazar fall over the falls with a scream of pure terror. Sanjay

watched as the snake fell to his presumed death sadly he had hoped to scare the serpent away

instead of harming him but things took a different turn. Sanjay looked down at his friends who

were all smiling, cheers went up around the jungle the River Master has been vanquished thanks to

a brave young man. Meanwhile miles away in the jungle swamp lived a small pack of Jackals they

were a fairly peaceful group but that all changed when a large snake with a burning scar burst out of

the water towards them. The River Master lived with a vengence!


	16. The Dawn Patrol

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 16 OF JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER! SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT I MEANT TO ADD MORE TO IT BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Shanti yawned and opened her eyes looking around she saw that she was the only one in King

Louie's palace. Rubbing her eyes Shanti got out of her hammock and went outside. Once outside

Shanti saw King Louie singing a song to himself and Kaa resting on a rock. Shanti smiled at the

two and said "Morning guys." King Louie smiled back and replied "Morning Shanti want a

banana?" Shanti nodded her head and the orangutan tossed a banana to her. Shanti caught it and

thanked Louie before going to sit next to Kaa. A minute later a monkey came out of the tree. "King

Louie you'll never guess who we found!" Shanti, Kaa and Louie all looked to the trees and were

amazed to see Mowgli climb out of the tree. "Mowgli!" Shanti ran over and hugged Mowgli once he

was on the ground, Mowgli returned the hug and said "Shanti your here we've been looking all over

for you!" Shanti confused asked "We? Who all is with you?" Mowgli chuckled and replied "Baloo

and Bagheera. We got seperated, it's a long story." Mowgli then grew serious and said "I was

attacked by this giant snake he said he was the jackals master!" Shanti's eyes went wide she then

muttered "Salazar." Mowgli stared at Shanti in surprise "You know him!?" Kaa then slithered up to

the two and said "It ssseemss we have alot to talk about." Meanwhile miles away Baloo and

Bagheera search tirelessly for Mowgli and Shanti. "Mowgli! Shanti!" Bagheera was worried sick now

not only is Shanti missing Mowgli is too!" Baloo called out Mowgli's name sadly only an echo

answered back. Baloo turned to Bagheera and said "Baghy I don't know what to think this jungle is

huge how will we ever find Mowgli?" Bagheera gave Baloo a comforting pat and replied "Don't worry

we'll find him he can't have gotten far and I know those jackals couldn't keep up with him." Baloo

and Bagheera then continued walking, soon Baloo had another question for the panther. "Bagheera

I don't get it how was Tabaqui able to throw Grey Brother off of council rock like that? Aren't wolves

bigger than jackals?" Bagheera in a solem voice replied "Grey Brother wasn't full grown, he was an

adolescent so he and Tabaqui were about the same size and Grey was weakened by the other two

jackals as well it wasn't a fair fight." Baloo grew angry at the explanation and declared "Next time I

see Tabaqui I'm gonna tear him apart!" Bagheera replied "Yes well one thing at a time Baloo first

we have to find the others." Suddenly an elephant's trumpet was heard startling Bagheera and

Baloo. The two turned and saw a familiar group of Elephants Bagheera grinned at the sight "The

Dawn patrol, they can help us!" Bagheera ran up to the elephants. "Excuse me, Colonel Hathi

Excuse Me!" Colonel Hathi didn't hear Bagheera and walked right passed him. "Oh for the love of!

HALT!" The elephants all stopped, Colonel Hathi's eyes widened in anger "Who yelled halt!?"

Bagheera quickly ran in front and answered "I did I'm sorry Hathi but we need your help." Hathi

rolled his eyes and replied "Let me guess you've lost another mancub?" Baloo walked next to

Bagheera and said with a chuckle "Boy elephants really do never forget!" Bagheera groaned and

continued "Yes Hathi I'm afraid we did, we are looking for Mowgli his friend Shanti and Kaa won't

you help us find them?" Hathi rolled his eyes and was about to say no when he heard a cough.

Turning He saw his mate Winfrid glaring at him and his son looking up at him expectedly, sighing

he turned back to Bagheera and said "I'd be honored to help."


	17. Fight between brothers

**HEY GUYS SHADOWNINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 17 OF JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE**

 **WAY OF THE HUNTER! THIS CHAPTER BALOO AND BAGHEERA WILL LEARN WHERE SHANTI AND MOWGLI ARE AND NERO WILL CHALLENGE TABAQUI FOR LEADERSHIP I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW. I DO NOT OWN JUNGLE BOOK ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Mowgli had just finished telling Kaa and Shanti about reuniting with the wolves and Tabaqui's

ambush leading to the death of Grey Brother. Kaa was saddened to hear what has happened to the

wolf pack. The Seeonee wolf pack all had a bond with one another and if any of their members died

they all felt the loss and to loose someone so young. Kaa sighed sadly. Mowgli put his hands over

his face and muttered "I could have helped him but I was too slow. Tabaqui killed Grey and I ran like

a coward." Shanti put her hand on Mowgli's shoulder in comfort and replied "You are not a coward

Mowgli there was nothing you could have done." Kaa then said "I am sssorry for what happened

Mancub. but I can offer thiss much. Grey Brother fought to the very end many animalsss would beg

for their life but your brother did not. He died with honor and that isss something

that can never die." Mowgli sniffed and nodded his head in reply before asking "What do we do

now?" Kaa replied "We wait here for Bagheera and Baloo, Louie sssent ssome of hisss monkeyss

to find them and after we are all together we will decide what to do next." Shanti smiled, standing

up and pulling Mowgli to his feet she said "It might be a long wait so how about we go swimming?"

Mowgli smiled and replied "Alright...Last one there is a turtle!" Mowgli then took off running, Shanti

smirked and said "Oh no you don't!" Shanti then took off after the boy. Kaa chuckled to himself at

the two's antics.

Meanwhile deep in the jungle Tabaqui was walking along the jungle path angrily

"Salazar is a fool if it wasn't for me the mancub would have had the entire Seeonee wolf pack on his

side! Then Salazar wouldn't even have his precious revenge against the Karan girl he should be

thanking me!" Suddenly Nero's voice called out "Thanking you! For what!? For killing that adosolent

male for putting our pack on the Wolves hit list!?" Nero ran up towards his brother growling he said

"You have made alot of mistakes Tabaqui but fighting with the wolves is the worst thing you could

have done we will have to leave the jungle because of this!" Tabaqui scoffed in reply and said

"You're over reacting the wolves are no threat to us and after Shanti Karan is dead Salazar will

reward us for our loyalty! Nero glared and replied "Are you mad!? Salazar won't do anything for us

we are nothing but slaves to him and once he's done with the girl he will kill us all!" Tabaqui rolled

his eyes and started to walk away. Nero then snarled, running in front of his brother he yelled "Don't

you walk away from me Tabaqui!" Tabaqui smirked, laughing he asked "What are you gonna do?

Fight me, challenge me for leadership? You know you'll loose!" Nero stood his ground and said "I

won't let you run this pack into the ground brother and if it means fighting you then so be it!"

Tabaqui growled and lunged at Nero pinning him to the ground. "I'll give you one chance brother do

you still wish to fight?" Nero appeared to be thinking for a moment he then looked Tabaqui in the

eyes and said "Yes!" Nero then used his hind legs to throw his brother off him. Tabaqui stared in

shock. Nero smirked and charged, Tabaqui followed and the two began biting and clawing at

eachother. Nero shoved Tabaqui, he retaliated by jumping on top of him and biting down on his fur.

The added weight unbalanced Nero and the two began rolling down a hill. Once the two were at the

bottom Nero stood up dazed and Tabaqui taking the opportunity lunged at Nero knocking him to the

ground. Just as Tabaqui was about to bite Nero's neck an elephant almost stepped on him. Tabaqui

gasped in shock and fell off his brother. Tabaqui was about to yell at the elephant to watch where

he was going when Bagheera and Baloo walked by. Tabaqui's eyes widened in shock, he quickly

ducked behind a bush and listened. "Hathi I can't thank you enough for helping us." Hathi rolled his

eyes and replied "You keeping up with those mancubs will be thanks enough!" Suddenly a monkey

jumped out of a tree landing infront of the trio. "Bagheera, Baloo! King Louie sent me to find you!"

Baloo curious asked "What does Louie want this time he better not be after fire again!" The Monkey

shook his head and replied. "No we have the mancubs with us! Shanti and Kaa showed up

yesterday and we found Mowgli last night and brought him to our temple this morning!"

Tabaqui grinned eviliy hearing that, Nero ran over he was about to call out to Bagheera when

Tabaqui tackled him to the ground. Pressing his paws down on Nero's mouth Tabaqui whispered

"Sssh we don't want to disturb them do we?" Meanwhile Bagheera and Baloo were delighted to

learn where their friends were. Baloo grinned and said "Come on Baggy lets go!" The excited bear

began to sing "Look for the Bear Neccesites the simple Bear Neccesites." Bagheera groaned and

said "Great now I'm gonna have to listen to that the whole way there!" Bagheera then thanked Hathi

for his help and went to catch up with the singing bear. Once the two were out of sight Tabaqui

began to laugh jumping off his brother he said "Thanks Nero without you starting that fight I might

not have found out where those brats were hiding! And don't worry I won't tell Salazar about your slip

in loyalty!" Tabaqui then ran back for the swamp. Tabaqui howled and his pack soon ran along side

him. One jackal looked up at Tabaqui and asked "What's going on boss?" Tabaqui grinned and

answered "I've found our prey!"


	18. Tabaqui's last stand

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 18 OF JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET EVERYTHING FIGURED OUT FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I THINK IT TURNED OUT GOOD**

 **WE ARE GETTING CLOSER TO THE GRAND FINALE OF THE STORY I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY SO FAR AND AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Everything was well in the jungle ruins. King Louie had started a conversation with Shanti on the red

flower, Mowgli shook his head smiling he was certain that the orangutan would never give up on his

quest for fire. Mowgli then looked up and saw Kaa sunbathing in a tree, Mowgli gave a solemn look

and walked up to the tree. Mowgli noticed Kaa's tail and gave it a pull, The python lowerd his head

down and said "Yess Mowgli?" Mowgli looked down and replied "I was wondering if I could talk to

you alone?" Kaa gave the boy a curious look and replied "Certainly we can talk up here." Kaa went

back up the tree and lowered his tail, Mowgli grabbed a hold and was pulled up the tree. Once

Mowgli was up the tree Kaa asked "SSSo What iss it you'd like to talk about?" Mowgli replied "I

want to apologize." Kaa blinked in surprise and said "What for? I'm the one who tried to eat you."

Mowgli looked down at his feet and replied "It's about that, Ever since I met you I always thought of

you as nothing but an untrustworthy liar and even after finding out about your past with Shanti and

her family I still didn't trust you and I'm sorry." Kaa to Mowgli's surprise smiled and said "Thank you

Mowgli and I underssstand. I never gave you any reason to trusst me it'ss only natural that you

would have misgivings with me and I am truely sssorry that I made you feel that way." Mowgli

smiled and asked "Friends?" Kaa smiled and replied "Friendsss." Suddenly Baloo and Bagheera

ran into the ruins. Mowgli and Kaa came down from the tree and met them along with Shanti and

Louie. Mowgli smiled and said "Baloo Bagheera you found us!" Bagheera panting said "No time the

jackals are coming, they're right behind us!" Suddenly Tabaqui and his pack came charging out of

the bushes. Shanti and Mowgli ran inside the ruins while the others tried to fight off the jackals.

Tabaqui jumped up and bit at Baloo's face only for the bear to throw him into a tree Kaa was

currently coiling around three jackals and squeezed them until they fell unconcious. Kaa then

hypnotized two others. and commanded them to leave the area. Bagheera batted at different jackals

with his paw when he felt a sharp pain in his tail. Tabaqui let go of Bagheera's tail and said "What's

the matter Jackal got your tail?" Bagheera growled and said "So your Tabaqui?" Tabaqui smirked

and said "The one and only!" Bagheera glared and replied "You have alot to answer for." Tabaqui

replied "ooh Scary what's your plan? going to rip me apart? throw me into the lava pit with Shere

Khan? Bagheera then pounced on Tabaqui and said "This ends now tell me who your leader is!"

Tabaqui sinisterly replied "Turn around." Bagheera turned and his eyes widened in shock.

Meanwhile Mowgli and Shanti were running deep within the jungle ruins. stopping for a moment to

catch their breaths Shanti looked at Mowgli and asked "How did they find us!?" Mowgli panting

replied "I don't know." Suddenly the two children heard growling, they turned and saw four jackals

running towards them. Mowgli and Shanti started to run only to be cut off by four other jackals,

soon they were surrounded. One jackal snapped his teeth at Mowgli and said "If you know what's

good for you you'll follow us!" Mowgli and Shanti looked at eachother in fear as they were led

outside. Once there they saw a horrible sight. Baloo, Bagheera,Kaa and Louie were all backed

against the wall by jackals and Salazar was slithering towards them followed by a grinning

Tabaqui. Tabaqui smirked at Mowgli and said "Well Mancub it looks like this is the end for you."

Salazar hissed and said "Yes this is the end. Let them go." Tabaqui went bug eyed he looked at

his master in shock and yelled "What!?" The jackals equally confused also yelled what followed by

Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa and Louie. Nero who had just gotten to the ruins stared in surprise and said

"Um What did I miss?" Salazar turned to Nero and said "Nero You were right this is a great. Big.

WASTE OF TIME!" Shanti blinked in both surprise and confusion. slowly she asked "What do you

mean." Salazar smirked at Shanti. Getting in her face he said "I'll tell you what I mean! There is no

point in me hunting you." Tabaqui outraged yelled "Are you kidding me!?" Salazar wrapped Tabaqui

in a choke hold and pulled him over to him. "No Tabaqui I am not there is no point in going after

Shanti Karan anymore, She's not Sanjay Karan she's not the one I wanted so why should I care for

a stupid worthless girl!?" Salazar then hurled Tabaqui into the trees. Nero carefully walked over and

asked "Um Master? Not to intrude but what made you change your mind?" Salazar smiled at Nero

and replied "I'm glad you asked! You see the Mancub here came to me last night and made some

good points." Shanti confused turned to Mowgli and asked "Mowgli what is he talking about?"

Mowgli didn't have time to reply as Salazar turned and answered "He merely showed me what he

truly thinks of you and he's right You really are just some girl from the village!" Salazar's eyes then

glowed in purple and yellow rings. Tabaqui and the other jackals realized what was about to happen

and backed away from the mancubs. Salazar got in Shanti's face and her eyes soon copied his.

Salazar showed her everything he got out of Mowgli's memories and once he was done Shanti

backed away in shock. Mowgli tried to get close to Shanti to tell her that what Salazar showed her

wasn't true when suddenly Shanti punched him in the face knocking him down. Tabaqui burst into a

fit of laughter seeing that, the other jackals minus Nero followed. Shanti glared at Mowgli with tears

stinging her eyes and ran off into the jungle. Salazar laughed and called out "Yes run away you

stupid girl ahahahaha!" Mowgli getting to his feet quickly ran after Shanti. Once the laughter had

stopped Salazar said "Tabaqui...Finish them!" Tabaqui eagerly chased after the fleeing Mancubs.

Shanti ran blindly through the jungle ignoring Mowgli calling her name. Tearfully she thought to

herself "I can't believe Mowgli would actually say those things about me does he really hate me!?"

Shanti stopped for a moment and rubbed her eyes when she heard "Shanti! Shanti!" Shanti glared

at Mowgli's voice and continued running she soon stopped by the river and saw something

surprising. Shanti was starring at an old abandoned cabin that must have been a hunter's makeshift

home back when Shere Khan was still around, of course no hunter stayed for long with the tiger

around. Shanti without thinking ran into the old building. The inside of the cabin was covered with

dust and the furniture was all broken and torn apart. As Shanti walked she felt her foot touching

something and looked down. To her surprise she had stepped on an old hunter's gun. bullets were

on floor next to it. Shanti carefully stepped over them and crept to the farthest end of the cabin. The

girl then sank to the floor and wept. A few minutes later she heard the door creaking. Shanti sniffed

and said "Go away Mowgli!" To Shanti's terror it wasn't Mowgli that spoke. "Aww is the little girl

upset too bad!" Tabaqui chuckled and stepped into the room. Shanti stood up and said

"L..Leave me alone! Salazar said there was no point in going after me anymore!" Tabaqui smirked

and replied "Ahh yes The Master doesn't want you but that doesn't mean that I can't eat you!

Shanti tried to run only for the jackal to jump her and pin her to the ground. Shanti shaking in fear

said "Please don't eat me!" Tabaqui laughed evily in reply and said "You know what you are Shanti?

You're a coward a sniveling coward not worth my Masters time I'll be happy to finish you off now!

Tabaqui bared his teeth and was about to bite into Shanti's neck when a voice shouted "TABAQUI!"

The jackal turned and saw Mowgli pointing the hunter's gun at him. Tabaqui got off of Shanti

nervously, he then looked at the mancub holding the gun that was shaking in his hands. Smelling

his fear Tabaqui smirked and said "What's the matter Mowgli?" Tabaqui slowly walked up to the boy

and said "Now's your chance to finish this once and for all. Strike me down Avenge Grey Brother,

prove Shere Khan right!" Mowgli's eyes went wide in shock. The jackal continued "Prove that you

really are no different than any other human in this world. Be a man!" Mowgli was completely

frozen, if he used this gun on Tabaqui he would be just like any other hunter in the jungle. Shere

Khan knew that, that's why the tiger was so bent on killing the boy before he became another

hunter with a gun. But the jackal that stood before him was not like any good jungle animal.

Tabaqui was coniving, selfish and he had no problem with using his pack for his own personal gain

and worst of all he killed Grey Brother and wanted to kill Shanti. If Mowgli didn't act now then this

jackal this creature would rip apart his best friend just for the fun of it! Mowgli glanced over at

Shanti. She was shaking in fear and her arms were red from where Tabaqui had held her down.

Mowgli looked down at Tabaqui and his eyes hardened, he slowly put his finger to the gun's trigger,

at the same time Tabaqui growled and lunged at Mowgli. **BANG!**


	19. Not a monster

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 19 OF JUNGLE BOOK 3 THE WAY OF THE HUNTER! THIS TIME YOU WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENED AFTER MOWGLI FIRED THE RIFLE HE FOUND AT TABAQUI AND HOW IT AFFECTED BOTH SHANTI AND MOWGLI I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY! ALSO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I'VE HAD A BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONE WILL COME QUICKER.**

Salzar chuckled evily as his jackals held Kaa and the others back. Kaa glared at Salazar and said

"You'll pay for thisss SSSalazar! That'sss a promissse!" Salazar replied "Go ahead and threaten

me I've already won. Tabaqui should be finished with your brats soon." Hearing that Baloo picked

up a jackal and threw him at Salazar. The jackal knocked Salazar over, angrily the anaconda got

up and said "I'm sure you'll make a fine meal!" Baloo growled and replied "Bring it on you old

dinosaur!" Salazar and Baloo then charged at each other "BANG!" Everyone turned to the

direction where Mowgli and Shanti had run in shock. Salazar had a shaken look on his face.

For a minute no one spoke suddenly a jackal broke the silence yelling "Run for your lives!" With

that all the jackals took off running. Salazar shaking off his daze muttered "Uh good idea!" The

large snake then slithered after his minions. Bagheera wide eyed exclaimed "Mowgli! Shanti!"

The panther then ran towards the direction of the gun shot followed quickly by the others. Nero

stood in shock with a grave look he thought to himself "Tabaqui Please Please let me be wrong."

The jackal then ran after the others he didn't know what he would find but he had a feeling that it

wouldn't be good.

Meanwhile at the abandoned hunters cabin Tabaqui opened his eyes slowly. Gasping he realized

that he hadn't been shot. He looked at Mowgli who was knocked over with a look of fear on his

face he then turned to look at Shanti who was standing up slowly with the same look of fear on

her face. The jackal then turned back to Mowgli and said "You..You missed! hahahaha You

Missed! ahahahahahahah!" Tabaqui fell over in a fit of laughter not noticing that the building was

begining to creak and groan. Shanti turned to look at where the bullet had fired and saw that it had

gone right through the support beam of the cabin. Running past the hysterical jackal she grabbed

Mowgli's arm saying "Come on the building is about to collapse!" The two quickly hurried outside.

Tabaqui was oblivious to the fleeing kids too caught up in his laughter. "hahahaha he he missed

me! ahahahaha he missed...me...Oh." Tabaqui's eyes grew wide finally noticing the cabin falling

apart around him. "No No No!" Tabaqui got up and tried to run but was too late as the building

collapsed on top of him.

Mowgli and Shanti watched in shock as the cabin fell to pieces infront of them, they waited for

Tabaqui to climb out of the debris but he never did. Shanti finally said "He...He's gone." Shanti

then hugged Mowgli and said "You tried to save me." Mowgli replied "Of course I did you're my

best friend." Shanti then said "Was what Salazar showed me true? Did you really say those

things?" Mowgli looked down sadly and answerd. "I did but I didn't mean what I said I'm sorry."

Shanti stayed silent for a moment but then replied "It's okay I forgive you." "Mowgli! Shanti!"

The two turned just as Bagheera ran over to them. "Are you alright!?" Mowgli replied "We're

fine, but Tabaqui's uh." Mowgli then gestured to the demolished cabin. Bagheera blinked in

surprise just then Baloo, Kaa and Louie caught up to the them. Baloo smiled seeing that Mowgli

and Shanti were okay and picked them up in a hug. Kaa glanced at Shanti and said "Isss

everyone okay Where'ss Tabaqui?" Shanti just pointed to the cabin. Louie grinned and said "Wow

You two took him down!" Mowgli shuddered a little hearing that and Kaa and Bagheera glared at

the orangutan who sheepishly replied "Sorry." Bagheera then said "We need to move now we'll

continue this conversation elsewhere." Everyone else agreed and started moving. As they left

Shanti took one final glance at the cabin just in time to see Nero run towards it. Moments later his

mournful howls were heard across the jungle.

Hours later Mowgli, Shanti and the others were back in the jungle ruins deciding that it would be

safe to remain there for the night. As they all laid down sleeping Shanti lay awake deep in thought.

" _She's not the one I wanted so why should I care for a stupid worthless girl!?" "You know what you_

 _are Shanti your a coward a sniveling coward not worth my Master's time!" "Run away you stupid_

 _girl Ahahahaha!"_ Shanti climbed out of the hammock she was in and sighed sadly. Salazar and

Tabaqui's cruel words still ran through her head. "Am I really a coward?" Suddenly Shanti heard a

moaning sound, Looking towards Mowgli she saw him tossing and turning in his sleep with tears

in his eyes. Running over to him she said "Mowgli? Wake up." Mowgli continued to thrash around

in his sleep. "Mowgli wake up it's okay wake up." Mowgli bolted awake and into Shanti's arms

shaking. Shanti hugged Mowgli and said "It's okay you were just dreaming." "It was awful!"

Mowgli replied. Looking at Shanti with tears in his eyes he said "I saw Tabaqui and Shere Khan

they were skeletons and they said I killed them, said that I was worse than any man and that I'll

grow up to be a monster." Shanti's eyes widened, Mowgli then added. "And then I saw Baloo and

the others. Everyone was afraid of me. I tried to talk to them but they all just ran from me!" Mowgli

began to weep silently. Shanti hugged Mowgli again and said "Mowgli that was just a dream you

don't have to worry." Mowgli replied "But I caused Shere Khan and Tabaqui's deaths what if

they're right what if I do become another hunter!" Shanti then said "Mowgli what do Bagheera and

Kaa eat?" Mowgli answered "Meat?" Shanti then added "And how do they get meat?" Mowgli

answered again. "They hunt?" Shanti smiled and replied "That's right, humans and animals both

hunt food in order to survive that doesn't make them monsters. What makes hunting wrong is

when a human or animal kills for pleasure and not for food." Mowgli blinked in confusion and

asked "What are you saying?" Shanti smiled and replied "I'm saying that even if you do hunt

someday it won't mean your bad. I know you and I know that you would never kill something for

the fun of it. You're not a monster Mowgli." Mowgli wiped his tear filled eyes and replied "But what

about Shere Khan and Tabaqui I still caused them to die." Shanti then replied firmly "Shere Khan

and Tabaqui caused their own deaths! They chose to chase after us, to try and kill us and in the

end that's what killed them. Not you and not me." Mowgli started to say something but Shanti said

"Let me finish. Shere Khan could have stopped hunting man a long time ago he could've moved

on and made his life better but he chose to continue hunting humans. He would have died Mowgli

whether he met you or not. And as for Tabaqui he was a coward! A liar, he would have killed us

both just for fun and if you hadn't shot out that support beam then we both would've died! Mowgli

gave a sheepish grin and replied "Actually I was aiming for Tabaqui." Both kids chuckled at that

and laid down next to each other. They stayed up like that and looked at the stars until they both

fell asleep.


End file.
